A Change of Opinion
by WaferDog
Summary: Eren and Annie. Two individuals that never expected to share such a strong bond. Yet after Annie's betrayal, Eren's mind is twisted. To take the hand of the shifters and fight for their freedom and to fight on the side of the love of his life. Or he can stay with his friends for humanity, a race he believed in for 16 years. His friends? Or the first love of his life? MultShips
1. Chapter 1: Childish

**Alrighty so here's the story, re-written and hopefully improved. I think I'm on the right track or at least closer to it. It will seem like most other fics at the start but the further the goes, the more unique it will get. Oh, and to anyone new to this fanfic then welcome! This is my first fanfic on Annie x Eren excluding the re-writing which doesn't count. Unfortunately, my writing's probably still shit but hey, I write what I want to write and I'll value all the reviews I can get. This ain't rated PG or some shit like that but you're gonna have to be patient. I'm going to try to make this story different so it doesn't look like most fanfics on AnnieXEren and follow the same story and seem boring as fuck. Hope you enjoy and stick with me throughout the story. That would be awesome, see you at the next chapter ;) WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET I RECOMMEND YOU WATCH IT BEFORE READING THIS.**

 **Chapter 1: The Childish**

"Reiner? Who the fuck is that kid over there?" Annie asked.  
"Oh, that's Eren Yeager if I can remember. Yeah, he's been ranting about killing all the titans, bit of a whacko if you ask me."  
"He's throwing a tantrum like an infant, he's giving me a headache…"  
"He's a refugee from Shiganshina, probably witnessed all kinds of fucked up shit after Bert kicked the wall in."  
"Shhhh," she elbowed him in the abdomen. "Someone might hear you."  
"Please, we're 20 metres away from everyone else," he groaned.  
 _Doesn't excuse you for being a mindless ox._ Bertholt ran over to join them.  
"Hey what do you guys think of the other members?"  
"Haven't gotten to know them yet," Reiner replied.  
"I don't want to get to know them, I'll probably end up hating every single one of them."  
"That's pretty harsh Annie but you have a point. Can't get too close to any of these demons."  
"Do you really believe any of that bullshit Bert? Marley just fed us that to brainwash us, these guys aren't demons, they're brainless morons," Annie snapped. _Especially the boy with the green eyes. Thinking he can kill all the titans, how naïve._ Yet there was something different about him, not that she cared.

 _Or do you,_ a voice whispered in her head. She paid no attention to it, it was a side effect of the incredible burden placed on their shoulders…. To kill hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Reiner and Bert had them too, although they couldn't handle it as well as she. Bertholt had a weak mind and Reiner… Well they'd have to keep a close eye on him.

"Alright slackers! Time to get into line!" a voice boomed. All heads looked towards the source. A tall, bald man wearing a trench coat and a permanent scowl.  
"You just going to stand there like dumbnuts or are you going to move?! If you're not in place within 10 seconds then you lose dinner privileges for the next 3 nights! Do you hear me?!"  
"Yes sir!" the recruits shouted back.  
"My grandma could shout louder! I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
"YES SIR!"  
"Alright scumbags, from now on you'll know me as Commander Shadis and before you give up and start whining to your mothers about the training you're about to be put through than know this! Those titans don't give a fuck on how shit your life has been, there will be no pity cards, no sympathy and above all no mercy!"

Annie risked a look around. Most of the recruits had fear plastered on their faces.  
 _Pathetic,_ she thought. Her eyes landed on the Yeager kid, there was a fire deep within him… No, not a fire, an inferno. An inferno that wouldn't be extinguished until it achieved its goal. She couldn't tear her eyes away much to her frustration. Something about him had captured her. His jade eyes flitted to meet her blue orbs and she managed to snap out of her trance, just managing to hide the blush starting to creep up her cheeks.  
 _What the fuck? Am I blushing? That isn't right, maybe I'm sick… Just stay away from that loser._

Reiner nudged her, "Checkin' out Yeager eh?" he wriggled his eyebrows. Annie just rolled her eyes.  
"He is pretty hot," Mina whispered from her other side. Annie genuinely wanted to die.  
"It's not like that," she hissed.  
"Havin a little chit chat are we maggots?!" Apparently Shadis had finished torturing a guy named Connie and had caught the three talking.  
"All of you have toilet duty for the rest of the week! Hopefully, that teaches you not to gossip while I'm talking!"  
Annie sighed. _Fuck this, Reiner just had to go flap his mouth about some stupid fantasy that doesn't exist.  
Haha, but is it a fantasy, Annie? _The demon whispered. Luckily for Annie she hadn't done anything that she was majorly guilty of. She had just sat on the sidelines while Bert and Reiner did the wall stuff. She could hush her demon quite easily. She sighed again, the next few years were going to be long and tiresome and chances were, she wasn't going to enjoy one bit of it.

Annie didn't bother with toilet duty, Reiner and Mina could enjoy themselves. Besides, if either one of them called her out on it than they would end up sprawled on the floor for everyone to see. Annie was confident that her fighting skills were easily superior to everyone here. She looked around the mess hall trying to find something interesting to look at other than the slop they called 'food' sitting in front of her. Her gaze eventually landed on Eren. _No! For fucks sake he isn't interesting.  
Sure about that? _The demon chuckled.  
 _Nothing but a babbling baby, a pathetic excuse for a soldier at most.  
You're a terrible liar.  
Fuck off._ The demon chuckled and withdrew into the back of her mind, she could still feel it but its already had its fun… For now. Her father's words echoed in her mind.  
 _Do not let anyone get close to you! Do not let anyone break down your walls. If they do, they will bring you nothing but pain, grief, and sorrow. If you wish to return you must not let anyone into your heart!_

 _I intend to stick to those words father, I won't fail you._ So, she tore her gaze from Eren, who was happily laughing with Bertholt, Mikasa, Connie, Armin, etc. She would rather be laughing with them she admitted. It beats having to listen to a queer, a crier, a glutton and gossips. Why are they even here? I thought this was the military… How amateur. She was sorely disappointed in most of the women here, they lacked strength. Except for the rare exception such as Mikasa and possibly Ymir? Annie didn't know and she didn't care. They were all blind in one way or another. God help us all, Eren probably brainwashed Mikasa into believing his rants.

 _I genuinely want to die. Can't there be some half-decent people around here?_ She silently pleaded.

 **Sorry that it's short, there are some longer chapters along the way, this is just a starter. See you next chapter :D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless Brawling

**So, that was chapter one, hope you liked it. By hope I mean, you better have. I'm spending a ton of free time re-writing this story so the few visitors I have don't leave me :(. Nah I'm just writing this as a little story (It'll probs end up at 40 chapters) so when you're on your phone at night or just browsing through stuff like this and stumble upon this little masterpiece, (Heh heh) you can get an enjoyable read out of it. But enough wasting your time, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Heartless Brawling**

 _Hand to hand combat? This just got too easy._ She smirked. Hand to hand combat was her forte, the one thing she could show off and feel comfortable doing. She specialised in it, learning from her father, it gave her a sense of freedom. She was the one in control of her movements, no one could tell her how she could move or what she should do. It helped clear her head and above it all; it made her happy.

Annie was sorely disappointed, Reiner could tell from her expression. Everyone here was nowhere near her skill level, well, the people she had fought so far anyway. She had yet to fight someone like Mikasa or Eren but she tended to avoid Eren, always walking off whenever he came near her. Reiner had a plan to change that, she had suffered the most out of them all. Whereas Reiner and Bert had volunteered for this, Annie had been thrown into it without a choice. Her childhood had been ripped away from her, right after her mother had died. She was hurting on the inside, it had driven her to dislike most people. The people that had everything handed to them on a silver plate, the people that had been spoiled their whole lives while she suffered. The others couldn't see it but Reiner couldn't ignore the sadness that lingered in her eyes. She wanted to be friends with people, she wanted to be normal but Marley had taken that away from her too. She wanted to find someone like her. Someone who had lost what was most dear to them and was forced to go along with the flow, just as she was. On few occasions Reiner and Bertholt would just barely notice the shimmering of a tear in the corner of her eye but they made no comment. Mainly for their own safety. He knew he couldn't feel what Annie had felt, it frustrated him. He was to support her as her friend but he couldn't. They were two entirely different people, unable to understand each other. That was what she needed, someone who not only respected and admired her but someone that could understand her. To feel and share their pain. Reiner would do everything he could to make his comrades happy, that included Annie and he had a plan.

Annie was left feeling down, she didn't want to kick these people around knowing that she was one of the people that destroyed their lives. _Shit happens,_ she thought. _I really shouldn't care for these people, it'll only lead to more guilt and pain._ So, she slacked off, partially because no one could beat her but because she didn't want to interact with anyone, the fewer connections, the better. A shadow loomed over here and she turned to see Reiner standing above her with Eren in tow. She narrowed her eyes at Reiner, _what the fuck are you planning meatsack.  
_ "Reiner, why did you bring me here? I thought you were ready for round 2?" Reiner grimaced. His expression enough to give Annie a hint. _Eren beat Reiner. I wouldn't be surprised if Reiner was holding back but for Eren to hold his own against a boy twice his size is moderately impressive._ Excitement began to bubble up, _can he fight? Have I finally got a challenge here?_

Eren stared blankly at Annie. He had to admit there was some beauty to her. Messy, blonde hair tied back, ice blue eyes that seemed to cut right through you, petite, thin, quite a fragile frame but not to be underestimated and a Roman nose. While not her most attractive feature, it adds to the whole 'ice queen' name she's been given. Yet he couldn't stop staring into her eyes, the meaning behind them felt almost… Similar? A small fire began to churn in his chest. He could feel his face start to redden. In a last-ditch effort to save himself he tore his gaze to Reiner, staring up at the larger boy. "Reiner why did you bring me here? I thought you were ready for round 2?" Eren had recently put Reiner over his shoulder in the training exercise they had been given. Eren had been learning martial arts from Mikasa for about a year before they joined the cadets. It wasn't his strongest area as most of his energy was now devoted into building strength but he could hold his own against most. He looked at Annie once more who had narrowed her eyes at Reiner. I'll take the guess and assume I'm physically stronger than her but she has an aura of cunning and deception. I'll need to be careful.

"We just noticed how much you were slacking off. If you're going to be a half-ass then I suggest you think back as to why you joined. Isn't that right Eren? Eren?" Both warriors looked at Eren. Annie's eyes widened, he was studying her, analysing. He wasn't particularly smart but fighting had sharpened his senses. Dumb as a rock but still evaluating her form and physique. He snapped to his senses and gave a casual 'Yeah,' to Reiner.

"Well why don't you put her in her place? As a soldier should," he shoved Eren towards Annie who assumed her fighting stance. "Go get her," Reiner prompted.

Annie was _**pissed off**_ **.** Reiner thought he could interfere and mess with her emotions and thoughts. He thought he could throw Eren in front of her? Out of all people? She noticed his smug expression, he knew he'd struck a nerve. _How clever you must think you are Reiner, I'll deal with you later_ , as she turned and faced Eren with anger and determination.

 _Ohhhh fuck, that is one pissed off woman,_ he looked for an escape route. Reiner was standing behind him, nodding for him to go ahead and fight, Eren winced, he had no choice. _Mum I'm not ready to die yet,_ he silently pleaded. He turned to fight Annie, the look on her face would make any man turn around and run for the hills. He took a deep breath and took up his fighting stance.  
"Don't expect me to hold back."  
"I hope you don't," she replied in an icy tone.

He charged her, expecting her to counter with her arms. Yet, she wasn't like the others and could see straight through his plan of attack. She ducked beneath his arm and drove upwards, placing her right hand next his right armpit and kicking his shins with a low sweep, letting gravity and his momentum do the rest of the work, he landed on his stomach hard with his face in the dirt. She sighed with disappointment, _too easy._ Yet as she turned around to pin him he had already gotten back on his feet. _Why? He's just prolonging his defeat. The smart thing to do would be to accept that he lost instead of wasting his strength on a lost cause. That's what a normal person would do._ But Eren Yeager wasn't normal, no matter how many times he was knocked down he would always get back up. He hadn't lost until his body refused to move. He charged once more but instead of putting all his weight into the rush, he slowed just as her kick came. His feet were still knocked out but the moment of balance had allowed him to twist and grab the corner of her jacket, pulling her down with him. Her eyes widened, she had still won, as pulling her down had allowed her to pin him with ease but he was the first person able to lay a finger on her without her allowing it, whether it be comfort or defence. She was frustrated and annoyed that his perseverance and determination had allowed him to catch her off guard. She sneered at him, still pinning him.

"You're just as pathetic as everyone else, taking this just as seriously. It doesn't even go towards our grade yet you put on a brave face so no-one can call you a coward. Yet you're still as stupid as everyone else. Like sheep, you follow orders yet you can't see the bigger picture. All these asshats want to do is use us to do their dirty work. It's the idiots like you that take this seriously. So, forget about fighting the titans and the suicidal fantasy behind it. Forget about avenging the people wise enough to tell you to run. Those people gave their lives so you could live on with your petty life. Running into the titans and dying seems like a poor way of repaying them, don't you think?" She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. She didn't mean to speak to him with such menace. It was just her shitty emotions telling him not to do something stupid and die. He narrowed his eyes at her but he couldn't hide what came before, she had already seen it. For a split second, his eyes had opened the window to his mind. It told her everything…

Grief, sadness and mourning had shone bright in his eyes and she gasped. It didn't occur to her that he might've lost someone especially close to him when his home was destroyed by titans. She knew that was the case, the sadness he had just expressed. It was the same sadness she had witnessed years ago. They had both been through similar fates, if not, he had gone through much worse and she may as well have just driven a knife straight into his chest. She gasped, got off him and turned to Reiner, brimming with anger. This was all his fault. If he hadn't pitted Annie against her, none of this would've happened.

"Ready to take me on yourself. Reiner?" She growled. It was then Reiner realised his plan had been successful but had also backfired. Annie and Eren had connected on an emotional level but so strongly it had been painful. And he was about to experience how merciless that pain could be.

"Uhh, not exactly," he whimpered.  
"Don't you dare," Eren muttered. "Show her what it means to be a soldier, you go get her," he demanded.  
Reiner sighed. "Alright, here I co…!" he was already on the ground before he had time to react. Annie huffed, clearly annoyed and began to walk off. A hand grabbed her shoulder, whoever it was had made the wrong move at the wrong time. Annie turned to drive her fist into the face of whoever dared such a feat but stopped at the last second, her fist an inch from her target's face, it was Eren.

Instead of the anger she expected, all she could see was sadness and depression. She had broken a lot more than she thought. Eren kept the hand on her shoulder, her face started to redden at the contact. She never let anyone touch her, no one dared to touch her if they wanted to live. But something about Eren's expression had melted something inside her.

"Hey Annie, you were completely right about everything you just said. I'm just someone who plays the hero so I don't look like a coward but I guess a shithead is what I am."  
 _No Eren, I didn't mean any of that, I didn't mean to put such a large splinter into your heart._  
 _ **Oh, this is rich, how hard it must be for you Annie. To want to open up to him but you can't after breaking his heart in fear of his response**_ , the demon hissed in her mind.  
"Eren, I really didn't mean to say all that, I was just mad at Reiner for making me fight you," She cursed herself for saying the last part.  
Eren was confused. "Why?"  
"Don't worry about it. What were you saying?"  
Eren seemed to move on from the topic. "Oh, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight. I know you think it's pointless and all, but, I'm interested in learning from you." She couldn't believe it, she had expected him to be angry and sullen and despise her for what she said but here was, asking if she could teach him because he admired and **respected** her. He was interested in what she could teach him. She couldn't allow her face to show it but relief and… joy? Bubbled up inside her. She kept the same stoic face as always as she leant in close.  
"Sure, meet me behind the supplies shed after dinner," and she spared him a smile that was extremely rare. It happened unexpectedly but she had genuinely smiled. Not a smirk or grin but a full smile. Embarrassed, she turned and left, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression as his jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3: Side by Side, Too Far Apart

**So, I'm finally up to Chapter 3. Only covering some pretty basic stuff here, might try and change it around a bit. I don't know, I'll experiment with some ideas and see how it turns out. Sit back and enjoy the chapter. I'll see you in chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 3: Side by Side but too Far Apart**

 _You're a monster, you don't seriously think you can work alongside the 'friends' whose lives you destroyed. You're the one who made the hole in the wall, you are the face of humanities fear. When these people are running for their lives trying to survive, they think about you and they despise you for the pain you've caused them._

 _Shut uuuup._ Bertholt droned. _We were forced to, we were only kids._

 _As if that excuses ending the lives of hundreds of thousands._

 _They threatened to kill us and our families if we disobeyed._

 _So instead you took the lives of the families of your 'friends'._ It sneered the last word. Bertholt couldn't cope with the guilt, it was breaking him apart. A tear slid down his cheek.

"What's wrong Bertholt?" Bert looked up to see Eren walking over, Eren, out of all people.  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just miss my family," It was half the truth but Eren didn't seem to be dissatisfied, in fact he looked quite understanding.

Eren sighed. "Yeah, I miss mine too," he nodded.  
"I'm sorry for what happened, it wasn't fair, what happened to your mother," Bertholt blurted before he could think about what he was saying. Eren looked down, clearly sensitive to the subject.  
"Yeah…" Was the only thing he said. Once again, Bertholt's body acted before his mind.  
"If you found out who the Colossal titan was, would you forgive them?"  
Eren frowned. "I thought titans were just titans, what do you mean by who?" Bertholt cursed himself. "Oh, yeah you're right, I just had a weird dream about it," Eren was severely confused.  
"Well, uh ok. But to answer your question. The Colossal titan would need a damn good reason for getting my mother killed. Even if it was a good reason, I don't know if I could ever forgive him for what he did. It's hard to tell at this point. Seemed like it only happened yesterday."  
Berthold nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right." The two boys just sat back in silence, emotions of sadness, anger and grief whirling around inside them.  
"Say you know Annie, don't you?" Eren changed the subject.  
"Yeah, for quite a while, we came from the same village but I haven't really gotten to know her, I don't think anyone has."  
"Why is she so distant and disconnected? It's like she doesn't like anyone here, she wants nothing to do with anyone and whenever you get close to her it feels like the temperature drops to sub-zero."

"As I said, Eren, no-one really knows her closely. If I had to take a guess it would have something to do with her mother passing when she was young."

"How young?"

"Gee, about 9 or 10? About a year before the attack on Shiganshina."  
"I see," Eren's mother had died when he was 10.  
"It's not that she doesn't want to connect with anyone, she's just… different. It's part of her nature. While she is friends with Reiner and I, she won't open up to us. I think there'd only be one person other than her family that she would do that for." He shrugged. "If you believe in love then you could say that person would be 'The One' for her but in a world like this, how do you even find that person?"

"So, Ymir is your 'One'?" Eren's question hit him harder than one of Annie's kicks.  
"W-What?! No! Why would you thi-," Eren chuckled. "Only messing with ya, pal. But seriously, if you don't want others to find out, then maybe stare a little less. Oh, and you shake more than Armin on ODM gear whenever she gets close."  
"Eren, what are you even saying? You're the one trying to get ins with Annie. Maybe I should save you the embarrassment and tell her," Bert and Eren turned to see Reiner walking over. Eren glared.  
"Don't let me get started on Krista, I found your love letters to her under your sheets. It's a small bunk we share Reiner." Eren chuckled. Reiner gasped.

"Yoouuu, WHAT! Those are fucking private Eren."  
"Hmmmm what did one say, 'Dear Krista, you're so pretty and funny and kind. I really want to marry you. Also, I'm 7.8 inches ;). From Reiner.' Ya know that's just great Reiner. I'm sure she'd love to hear how big your dong is. Maybe you should be an author, you'd write more smut than a drunk Mina."

"That's it you son of a bitch!" Reiner charged Eren, tackling him. Of course, Eren couldn't react due to laughing so hard that he couldn't move.

"Listen here Yeager. We might be friends but if I find out that those letters reach Krista then you're dead meat," Reiner hissed.  
"Whoa whoa, big guy don't worry, your secrets safe with me… I think." Reiner raised a fist.  
"OKAY, THEY'RE SAFE!" Reiner seemed satisfied.  
"Hey Eren, we're planning on pranking Annie later, wanna join in?"  
"Ummm not really."  
"Oh? Well if that's the case, I'll tell Annie how much you adore her and how responsible and serious you are."  
"Annnnd, she'd care?"  
"That was kinda meant to frighten you, she hates responsible and serious people that much and she'd never talk to you again."  
"He's right, Eren," Bertholt piped in.  
"Fine, fine, I'll join, what's the plan." Eren sighed.  
"Well, after lots of planning my genius has decided that we're gonna stick a bucket of water on the doorway, you'll see the design later, so when she opens the door to walk out, boom! She'll be soaking wet."  
"You know if she figures it's us, we're gonna end up with our balls in our mouths. Also, how are we gonna make sure it lands on Annie and not the others?"  
"Connie's gotten Sasha to take care of that, she'll do it when everyone goes to sleep in exchange for half our rations for the next 3 days and full immunity from the consequences. You see Eren, Annie always goes for a walk along the edge of the lake every night to cool off."  
"When are we doing this?"  
"Few days from now, we have to pay Sasha in full before we take action, if she gets caught this whole operation turns to shit."  
"Ok, so what do we do in the 'operation'?"  
"We're getting the supplies and we'll have front row seats to her reaction. Connie's gonna be with us as well."  
"Ok but if you get us killed. I'm going to kill you."  
Reiner smirked. "Don't worry this plan is flawless."

*That Night*

Annie and Eren found a good place near the edge of the forest to train and assumed their stances.  
"Alright Yeager, first things first. This technique isn't about strength, it's about using your opponent's body to your advantage. It requires speed and agility, not force. From what I see, you have extremely high strength, but you're clumsy with your movements." Eren pouted.

"I'm not that bad."  
"Well you're certainly not good enough. Cmon, let's see what you can do." Both took up the same stance.

"You're right handed, right? Eren?"  
"Yeah."  
"You need to swap your front leg, you're doing it backwards." He just smiled.  
"This is what feels right." Annie frowned. _Not listening to me is a first but to be so awfully stupid about it_. She just shook her head and dashed at him, using his stance mistake against him to easily kick his heel from the inside, sweeping his legs out, sending him to the floor.  
"See why you need to use your non-dormant foo-," she never got to finish. By using the wrong foot, he had that foot closer to Annie, allowing him to bring his right boot around to try and sweep her legs out. It caught her off guard but the movement had been too slow and she was able to hop away out of reach.  
"That was sneaky, and resourceful. But it was still a stupid idea that wouldn't have worked. You had next to no momentum and couldn't move your foot fast enough."  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he mumbled.  
"Next time listen to me."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only people that actually listens to you in the first place. Partially because you don't really say anything. Why do that? Why treat us as if we're inferior." His words hit like bricks. She looked down.  
"I don't know." She was lying.  
"You're a horrible liar, cmon, spill." Any other person and she would've knocked their teeth out but Eren was an exception, he was far too important to push away just yet. She bit the bottom of her lip. _I'm sorry dad  
_ "My father made me promise not to get close to anyone, said that the closer you get, the more they can hurt you. Not physically but mentally."  
"You know I would never hurt you?"  
"No, I don't know that and I don't particularly trust you yet either." He smiled.  
"Guess I've got work to do then."  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself."  
"I don't need to, you're like me."  
"What? No, I'm not a loser." She joked. He was shocked.  
"So you DO have a sense of humor."  
"What's humor?"  
"No, just no, quit fucking with me, you're not Annie." His words were proved wrong as she drove her fist into his face.  
"Believe it's me now?"  
"Y-Yeah," his voice came out raspy and broken, purely out of shock. She smiled.  
"Good, now you ready for round 2?"  
"Uhhh, noooo." Too late, she'd already driven her foot into his abdomen and stuck an arm under his armpit while looping the other one around his neck before tripping him and pinning him against the ground, locking his legs with hers while choking the living hell out of him.  
"O-Ok Annie, s-stop, I give uup AHH,"  
"Lesson One, always be on your guard. You get caught by surprise and the fight can be won just like that, not in your favour, got it?"  
"Y-Yes, now I'm about to die here." She relaxed the hold around his throat and he sucked in a few relieving breaths of air.  
"That's a really good move Annie, can you teach it to me?" he said as they both got up. She smirked.  
"I see no harm in teaching you how to fight," she spread her arms. "Maybe it'll end up saving your ass."  
"So your excuse for kicking my ass is that you're actually saving my ass?"  
"Yep," she grinned. They spent the rest of the night sparring. Unaware of how strong the bond between them was becoming. They went to their dorms in the early morning to try and get a few hours rest before the rough day ahead.

 **And that's another chapter done, once again I apologise for my poor writing and probably ruining your day. If you don't like it, that's fine. There's plenty others out there but this story will eventually take a different turn and I'll use the ideas my genius (autistic) brain has come up with which I have so far, not seen in any other AnniexEren fics so stay tuned. This story's gonna be a long one (I think)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Really Bad Plan

**Chapter 4 is here, the really rookie prank on Annie but it's the reaction that counts… Right? Anyway, writing this has been both fun and the biggest burden on my life. I've gone through coffee and internet outages so barely any music. Sleep deprivation which led to several episodes of sleep paralysis which included a lot of screaming of the words 'fuck you'. So, believe me when I say writing this has been pretty damn painful. But I can use those experiences to add to my story. Now here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: A Really Bad Plan**

"Alright Eren, this is the day where we have to make our move, Shadis is in the city for some reason he never told us but the point is, we have a day off. So, we have to make it count."

"Well yeah, Reiner, I'm really concerned for our safety. What if she catches us?"  
"Then we're dead. Getting eaten by titans would be considered subtle if she catches us but don't worry. She won't catch us."  
"But she'll probably know it's us."  
"Then we rely on Shadis to get back by the time she finds us…"  
"Alright Reiner, let's just get this over with."  
Reiner winked. "Trust me, this is totally worth it."

"Connie, is Sasha still on track with the plan?"  
"Yeah, she managed to smuggle a bucket of water under her bunk but we have to hope she doesn't fall asleep. Otherwise the plan is fucked."  
"This is gonna be so good." Reiner looked so smug, this being his idea.  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself, someone other than Annie might trigger the trap… And if she decides not to head outside then you can bet someone like Mikasa who gets up for an early run will get soaked."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jean had heard their conversation. Reiner snickered.  
"Of course you could hear the name 'Mikasa' from just about anywhere." Jean went red.  
"I was standing nearly right next to you, and why are you guys all looking at Annie? She's not that hot…" Eren whipped around, nostrils flaring. "She's hotter than you horseface."  
"Whoa, chill out." Jean looked confused. "I didn't know anyone could defend Annie like that. Anyway, I wanna know what's going on. What're you all talking about."  
"We're planning on pranking Annie," Bertholt said.  
"Bertholt!" Everyone silently hissed at him.  
"What?"  
"You weren't supposed to tell him that," Reiner facepalmed.  
"Ohhhh, well I'm not going to be any part of that. Unlike you lot, I like to keep my manhood unharmed and functioning."  
"Jean, what the fuck?"  
"I'm just saying, I want to keep the crown jewels untouched."  
"Oooooook?" Connie scratched his head. "Since when did you have balls?" The moment just got too awkward and cringe for the group of boys.  
"Well you better not tell anyone Jean, especially Annie."  
"Oh no, I won't tell anyone, I'll be watching from afar when your asses get handed to you."  
"Ok then," they just stared blankly at him.  
"Whatever," he muttered and walked off.

"What a weirdo."  
"I could kick his ass."  
"Anyone got any food?"  
"We're so retarded." Everyone looked at Bertholt on that last one. "What? I'm just stating facts."  
"That doesn't mean you should Bert, the truth hurts," Reiner protested. "Anyway, now we just gotta wait. Dinner is in a few hours and we have to hope that Annie doesn't catch Sasha. She normally sleeps and wakes up around midnight but there is a chance she won't actually sleep."  
"Let's just hope so we can actually make this worth it," Eren sighed.

*After Dinner*  
Sasha couldn't help but feel nervous, not only was she meant to perform the hardest task but she had to do it without anyone waking up and catching her in the act. This was a prank on Annie so they had to rely heavily on luck. Rely on the thought that she would wake up before everyone else but also on the fact that she wouldn't wake up while Sasha was putting up the bucket. Annie shared the bunk with Mina which was directly above Sasha and Hannah. Everyone had just about fallen asleep but Sasha had to be sure everyone was in deep sleep. Ymir was easy to figure out, she snored quite a lot. Krista and Mikasa were twitching a bit showing they were also in a sleeping phase. That was the case with just about everyone except Annie. She had her eyes closed but was showing no signs of actually being asleep. Sasha couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't risk anyone else waking up, she had to make her move now. She quietly manoeuvred over Hannah and silently reached under the bunk to pull out the bucket of water, being as slow as possible to avoid bumping or scraping the bucket on any hard surface. Successfully grabbing the bucket, she slowly stood up.  
"What are you doing?" Annie murmured. Sasha's eyes widened in fear but Annie slowly turned facing the other direction. "Why are you doing this dad?" Sasha sighed in relief before quietly creeping outside where the boys were waiting.

"Alright, I did my fucking part now it's your turn." Handing the bucket to Reiner before turning and heading back into the girl's cabin, leaving the door slightly cracked open to make it easier for the boys to get the bucket in place.  
"Ok my guys, here's the plan. Eren's going to sit on Bert's shoulders since Bert is by far the tallest and Eren can get the bucket on the doorway easier," Reiner explained. Bert crouched down so Eren could get on.  
"This is so gay," Eren said as he climbed on.  
"You got that right," Connie snickered.  
"Fuck off Connie."  
"You said it."  
"Shut up, both of ya's. You're gonna wake someone up," Reiner hissed. Bert stood up to his full height and Reiner reached up to hand the bucket to Eren. Eren grabbed it and balanced the bucket on top of the door which was barely opened so no one would notice but so the bucket would fall when someone opened it.  
"Alright it's in place."  
"Sweet, now we need to go hide and watch from a safe distance." With that Bert crouched so Eren could get off and they quietly snuck off to a nearby supply shed. The rows of sheds should provide safe cover from Annie's line of sight. Then they waited, waited for Annie to walk out and get drenched.

" _I'm so sorry Annie, I'm sorry that I had to put you through this. But Grisha chose you for a reason and there's nothing I regret more than agreeing to send you away. Be strong Annie, never let anyone get close to your heart, they will only bring you pain and suffering. Once your mission is over, please, forgive me and come home."_

The soldiers got out of the cart and began knocking on the door, Annie's father started weeping.  
 _"What are you doing?"_ She was panicked. _"Why are you doing this dad?"_ The soldiers came in and grabbed Annie and carried her towards the cart, her dad remained with his head in his hands, sobbing.  
 _"Daddy! Dad!"_ Annie was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was taken away from her father. She shot up with a gasp, back in the girl's cabin. Raising a hand and feeling moisture, she had been crying in her sleep. Looking around to make sure no one had heard, she silently got up and headed towards the door. She needed to clear her head and head down to the lake. She rubbed at the substance the that glued her eyes shut and blurrily staggered towards the door. Was it slightly open? Probably just Sasha being careless after raiding the kitchen. She walked out the door and a cold liquid doused her as a bucket fell on her head.

"We've been waiting quite a while Reiner, maybe she won't wake up?"  
"Oh she will, any minute now."

A few minutes later and the door opened, revealing a tired and drowsy Annie. Then the bucket fell, completely drenching her and landing on her head. The boys slapped their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. Annie slowly lifted the bucket off her head and the look in those eyes were pure evil. They promised a slow and painful death. She slowly scanned the area to try and catch a culprit.  
 _Oh shit, oh shit._ The boys quickly hid behind the corner of the shed, hearts nearly beating out of her chest. Bertholt tried peaking around the corner but that caused the one fatal mistake that would only result in what could only be said as, _Doomsday_. Bertholt tripped and fell flat on the ground. Right in front of Annie's line of sight. Bert nervously smiled but it was too late. Annie was charging towards him. Bertholt quickly looked at his friends with sadness in his eyes and whispered " _Run_." Reiner, Eren and Connie took off running, Reiner looked behind him to hear a scream of rage as Bertholt was thrown into the wall next to him. "FUCK! GUYS, RUN!" and they took off weaving through the complex of sheds to try and lose their pursuer. Suddenly a mess of angry woman and blonde hair smashed right into Connie, tackling him into the wall. Eren and Reiner stumbled back as Annie beat the ever-living hell out of Connie. Connie looked at them desperately eyes saying, " _Help me, please."_  
Reiner and Eren just slowly backed away and shook their heads. "We're sorry Connie," Reiner said as he and Eren took off running once more. "Reiner, you see what you've done!? We're dead! She's gonna kill us all!"  
"She wasn't meant to find us Eren! This backfired heavily!"  
They ran for ages and hid behind the corner of a far shed. "Ok, I think we lost her," Reiner huffed.  
"Let's hope," Eren said, panting. Suddenly, Annie appeared around the corner and swept Reiner off his feet sending him to the ground. She grabbed his ankles and started pulling him around the corner. Reiner dug his fingers into the ground, scrabbling for an escape but his attempts were futile against the enraged Annie. He looked at Eren, eyes pleading. "EREN! HEEELP! HEEEeeeeellllp!" his screams faded as he was dragged further away. Eren ran as fast as he could, grabbed the door to one of the sheds and threw himself inside, slamming the door behind him, plunging him into darkness. He raked his hands through his hair, his comrades were gone, dragged into the fiery pits of hell and he was next. He silently cursed himself for going along with this plan, he could've been sleeping peacefully but here he was. Sitting in a pitch-black shed, fearing for his life. He immediately regretted choosing to hide in the shed, he couldn't see a thing. Annie could easily sneak up on him… She didn't need to sneak up on him. He couldn't exactly go anywhere. Minutes passed, about 15 of them. Eren thought he may have gotten away, he crept towards the door reaching for the handle when it was flung open and he was thrown to the ground. Eren scrambled backwards until he was backed against some boxes. A lantern was lit revealing the agitated and aggressive figure of Annie Leonhart. "How could you do that Eren?! Why would you be so foolish to join them and scheme against me?! I thought you were better than that!" She stalked towards him, sticking the lantern on one of the boxes and straddling his hips with his own. Eren shut his eyes, expecting the worst when a soft set of lips pressed against his. "I'm glad," she whispered.  
Surprise, confusion and relief flooded through him. As she pulled away he asked. "Did you do that to the other guys as well?" Which earned a small smile.  
"No, they aren't as lucky as you."  
"Why?" She slapped him across the face.  
"That was for helping to drench me in water." Then she kissed him again. "That was for proving to be higher than my expectations. I didn't think you would have it in you to wrong me in any way, I'm surprised you helped Reiner pull a joke against me." She chuckled and whispered in his ear. "I don't mind a bad boy." **  
**"Well it's bad luck you're into bad boys because I'm horrible in bed ;)" **(See what I did there. End me.)** She laughed. It was the first time he'd seen her laugh and genuinely mean it. Not a small, amused laugh but a genuine one.  
"I'm not surprised. You can still prove me wrong though Yeager," her tone softened and she bit her lip.  
"Well uh, I'm apparently good at proving you wrong and beating your expectations so don't underestimate me."  
"Well what are you waiting for? Prove me wrong." Eren smiled, that was all he needed to hear. He leaned in hands sliding up her hips when a force shoved him into the floor and a fist cracked into his nose, breaking it.  
"Annie, what the fuck!"  
"You didn't think I'd have sex with you after you dumped a bucket of water on my head did you?"  
"Good point but was breaking my nose really necessary?"  
"Yes, maybe next time Yeager." As she got up to leave she noticed something in the dim light. His nose was steaming, her eyes widened. He noticed too and began swatting at the steam.  
"Is my nose on fucking fire?! What the fuck!" He rubbed until his nose stopped steaming and the horrible sound of his nose snapping back into place filled their ears. Annie just turned and ran out the door.  
"Annie wait! I swear I have no idea what's going on!" but she ran until she was far away. _It can't be. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me. How could he have the same ability? Only 4 kids left Marley…_  
Emotions fought for control within her. Surprise, horror, relief, excitement and sadness churned within her. He could be of her kind but what does that make him. Her enemy? Her ally? Her lover? Her bane? Did he fight for a cause? Or did he secretly stand alone and go along with the flow? She couldn't assume what he had just seen was true. She would need more evidence that he possessed qualities of a titan shifter. She couldn't tell Reiner and Bertholt just yet.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunter and the Lion

**Alrighty, finally up to Chapter 6. I have legit been staying up till 1am typing these, trying to get to where I was up to before January ends and then it's back to school. Last year of high school so I'll be spending most of my time studying and working so chapters may not come out as often. I'll definitely be writing these in my spare time when I can. So uhhh, I'm afraid that the 'demon' scenario with Annie is a kind of common idea which is why I've given the warriors 'demons' (Reiner and Bert). I do have an idea that will make this story different from any others to add something unique to it. Only now does it look like you're seeing the same thing over and over again but fear not. With patience, this story will eventually spin its own unique qualities.**

 **Chapter 5: The Hunter and the Lion**

"Alright maggots, listen up! Today you will be set with a task that will test your survival instincts if stranded outside the walls in a worst-case scenario!" The cadets shivered, it was currently the middle of winter and they weren't looking forward to the upcoming task.

"First, due to a larger number of recruits than previous years; we will have to separate all of you into 3 separate groups, each will tackle their own challenge! Team One will have travel East towards the Springwater Caves, a normally beautiful destination in the warmer seasons, yet extremely slippery and dangerous in Winter. Team Two will travel South towards the Hilly Plains that span the area. In these conditions, you will find yourselves exposed to predators with no cover while travelling up and down steep hills, that can become close to vertical. Team 3 will be tackling the Northern Forest. An area ravaged by blizzards and teaming with wolves and bears, not to mention the invisible cliffs covered by snow which remains to this day, the main cause of fatalities aside from titans and recent starvations and diseases. This area will only be given to the most skilled of cadets here. Now for your teams! Oh, and one more thing, at the end of each area will be a set number of poles with coloured tags. There aren't enough for one person so we have split you into pairs within your teams and given you a coloured tag that matches one of the tags at the finish. These pairs are determined by myself and other supervisors, our choices have been made based off how well you work with each other!"

Eren watched as the teams were formed. Mina, Thomas, Franz, Armin and Marco had been the last ones called out to join Team Two. Which left the remaining cadets in Team 3: Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Jean, Eren, Bertholt, Reiner and Connie. They awaited Commander Shadis to announce the pairs they would be working in. "Alright slackers, you're the lucky ones stuck with the Forest. As for your pairs!" Nervousness and excitement could be felt as the cadets awaited hearing the names of their partners.  
"Since this task is the most difficult of the three, the teams will consist of a male and a female to balance the exercise. Can't have any boys taking off ahead of the girls. The reason I'll tell you once you're in your pairs. Now, enough waiting, time to see who you're paired with!"

He took a breath. "The pairs are as follows: Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein are the black team, Reiner Braun and Krista Lenz are the blue team, Ymir and Bertholt Hoover are the green team, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer are the yellow team with Annie Leonhart and Eren Yeager being the red team! There will be no questions and no swapping. You have one night to plan your path, you set out tomorrow morning, 10am! Do you understand?!"  
"Yes Sir!" and they split up into their pairs to plan their routes.

"Not a surprise that we're in a pair eh?" Annie sighed.  
"They just put a boy with a girl, that's it really."  
"Based on how well they work together."  
"Yet you see Reiner with Krista and Bert with Ymir. Pretty fat coincidence, isn't it?"  
"Yeah well, you're with me now. Enjoy."  
"And you better not hold me back. The other groups announced that the last pair to get to their tag would have to attempt to give Shadis a wedgie and I don't plan on coming last Yeager."  
"Alright alright, how do we even plan a path? Going around the outside would be safest but it would take heaps longer, the forest is just too large to go that way."  
"Through the middle should be where the most predators are but it has the safest terrain and it's easy to navigate through. I reckon we should take the rocky path that's slightly east to the middle path. It would have less animals along it and it's quite fast. Of course, that path is pretty dangerous with the cliffs and that but it should be the least trouble."  
"Alright, sounds good Annie. If we get killed it's all your fault though."  
"Don't you mean if **you** get killed?" She scoffed. Eren just laughed.  
"All too true Annie."

"Reiner, where will we even go? They said this is the most dangerous task."  
"Don't worry Krista, I have a plan."  
"Well we all know how well that worked out last time," Krista sighed. "One week in the infirmary! One week I had to patch you up. Annie messed you up so much more than Connie and Bert."  
 _Well it's not like I have enhanced regeneration_ , "Yeah yeah, just trust me on this one. Ok?"  
"Well what is this marvellous plan of yours Reiner?"  
"We run it straight up the middle."  
"WHAT!"  
"You heard me," Reiner was grinning like an idiot.  
"B-But that's the most dangerous path. We'll surely get eaten if we follow that." She was gripping Reiner's sleeve and forcing the puppy eyes on him, trying to sway his mind to something else but there was no stopping Reiner at his most stubborn and oblivious moments.  
"Don't worry I could probably take a bear."  
"A pack of wolves?!"  
"Ehhhm, probably not but I don't want to come last."  
"Are our lives worth giving Shadis a wedgie?" She huffed.  
"Ummm yeah, we'd die either way."  
"Let's just look for another path."  
"No."  
"Reiner, come on! Are you serious?!"  
"Krista, I have ways to protect us if it ever comes down to it. Please trust on me this, you won't die. I promise." She pouted but sighed in surrender.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Well, fine but you better not let us get killed." Reiner just smiled and nodded his head.  
"I won't," _I swear my life to protect you Krista, it's my duty as a soldier.  
_ _ **Warrior**_ _  
Nooo, get the fuck out.  
_ _ **Don't get too attached Reiner, you broke the lives of some people here, maybe even Krista's  
**_ _I didn't want to, I didn't mean to,_ he whimpered.  
 _ **You really think you could fit in with everyone else?  
**_ _Yes.  
_ _ **Whatever you say, all the more entertaining for me when you fail.**_  
"Reiner, are you ok?" Krista was looking down at him with worry and concern. Reiner had fallen to his knees and was keeling over, clutching his head.  
"Oh. Yeah, I've just gotten a really bad migraine all of a sudden."  
"I'll get you to the infirmary, you need rest and water and I'm gonna need you in full condition for the challenge tomorrow."  
Once Krista got Reiner into one of the infirmary beds she fetched him a glass of water for him to sip on.  
"Thanks Krista," he muttered.  
"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She got up and turned to leave but a large hand grabbed hers. She turned around to see Reiner looking at her, pleading.  
"Please stay," he whimpered. She helped the voices disappear.  
"Yeah okay, I'm here don't worry," She suddenly gasped as Reiner pulled her against him, arms wrapped around her, she didn't mind. She just rested her head against his chest as Reiner began to doze off and not long after, so did she, listening to his heartbeat.

Mikasa had just finished planning how to tackle the forest with Jean and had begun to walk back to the girls' dorm. She was pretty pissed she wasn't put on a team with Eren and was rather jealous that Annie got him instead. She looked inside the cafeteria and her mood was immediately worsened by what she saw. Annie and Eren had fallen asleep inside, still seated on the benches with their heads on the table but that wasn't what irked Mikasa. What disturbed her was Annie's head resting on his shoulder, arm draped over his back. Surely that was just a coincidence, _bitch better stay away from my man._ She just scowled and continued walking, working on yet another plan that would separate Eren and Annie.

 **Ok, that chapter actually took really long for me to write because I'm braindead and writing without any action gets kind of boring so I had to add some Reiner x Krista in that chapter just so I could keep writing this. What could Mikasa be planning :3, the sneaky bitch. Also, there will absolutely not be any Bert x Annie in any of my stories (I do plan on writing stories other than this one). I think that ship is absolutely fucked up so sorry to anyone that actually likes that ship but I just hate it. My story, my rules. Sorry this chapter was shorter, compared to the others. Next chapter should be much longer. G'night you lovely people.**


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen Ideals

**Alright, this chapter is the challenge in the forest, should be fairly good, I don't know. This'll probably be the last chapter when release this as my re-written story. Now, you're probably thinking:** _ **'Are you fucking serious? Last chapter already? What a dick.'**_ **Well I worded it horribly. There will still be updates. What I'm trying to say is I fell behind in how many chapters I wanted to get out because I said before I'd release this at the end of January. So, with the deadline coming up, I didn't get as far as I wanted. So, until I write more chapters, this will be the last one you read for now. Have another chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Frozen Ideals**

"Annie, we're fucked."  
"What do you mean we're fucked?"  
"I forgot to grab sleeping rolls."  
"You what? You fucking moron, we're gonna freeze out here."  
"Not necessarily…"  
"What do you suggest then?" She sighed. "Eren, my intelligence just elevates when you're in the room," she jested sarcastically.  
"Shut up, I'm not that stupid," he frowned. Annie just huffed.  
"So what did you have in mind for this, considering we'll most likely freeze in a few hours. There's a blizzard approaching from the North so think fast Yeager."  
"Can't you think of anything?"  
"I'm not going to let you rely on me so heavily, this is all on you."  
"We saw a mountainous section near here on the map. If we find it, there should be an overhang to take cover."  
"And if there isn't?"  
"Then we're completely and utterly fucked."  
"Well it's not a completely shithouse plan, surprisingly."  
Eren smirked. "You'd be surprised." Annie raised an eyebrow. _Let's hope he holds to that.  
_ _ **Hey Annie, havin fun on your date with Yeager**_

 _No, not now…_

"Reiner, that's a snowstorm heading straight for us, we need to find some shelter until it passes!" Krista cried.  
"Don't worry, there's a pocket in the mountain about a mile ahead of us where we can rest for the duration of this storm."  
Reiner and Krista trudged through the knee-high snow towards the looming mountain before them. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing their hoods off their faces. The cold stung against their skin as they gritted their teeth and pushed forwards. Krista looked to their left and was greeted with piercing red eyes about 30 metres away in the dense fog.  
"Uhhh, Reiner what is that?" She pointed. Reiner followed where her finger was pointing, his eyes widened.  
"Shit, that's a gray wolf." He turned in a circle, seeing many more of those pairs of eyes. About four wolves in total and fucking fully grown as well. They were slowly closing in… Hunting. Hunting them.  
 _Gotta get her to the shelter_. He could see it now, about 500m away. If he could just get her to the shelter and distract the wolves. Reiner swept Krista into his arms and carried her bridal style as he sprinted towards the cave. "Reine.. Gwah!" Krista yelled as they sped towards the cave. Reiner didn't look back, he knew well enough that the wolves would be giving chase and gaining on them extremely fast but he was completely focused on getting Krista to a safer place than where they were now. He reached the cave and set Krista down before whipping around to face the wolves. They slowed as he began approaching them and started surrounding him, snarling. Reiner looked for a spot to begin the chase… There! A steep cliff was noticeable to his right and he took off towards it, making sure all 4 wolves were on his tail. Only 3 were chasing him, fuck! One was stalking towards Krista, ready to pounce. Reiner whirled around and drove his fist into the wolf closest to him. It yelped as it tumbled backwards through the snow, the other wolves jumped back and the one closing on Krista whipped around to see its fallen comrade. The downed wolf slowly stood back up and bared its teeth at Reiner. All 4 wolves were now closing on him, Reiner turned and began running once more, a race to the edge of the cliff. Reiner reached the edge and looked down, about a 50 ft drop. He turned to face the wolves that followed him, one leapt at him and clamped its jaws down on his arm. Reiner winced but stood straight and sneered at the remaining 3 wolves. They all pounced on him, scratching and biting. Reiner fell to the ground under the onslaught, wincing, he began shuffling towards the edge of the cliff. 2 wolves had his legs and were attempting to drag him in the opposite direction, 1 was still attached to his upper arm while the last was on his other arm. _Just a bit further_ , Reiner bit his tongue and hoisted himself over the edge, sending the wolves and himself plummeting towards the ground. _Here goes nothing,_ energy began crackling on his skin, taking the form of yellow lightning. Reiner yelled and a bolt of lightning struck his falling body. The stinking heat of his titan enveloped him as he fell.  
 _ **BOOF!**_ The armoured titan crashed into the ground, shaking the Earth. Reiner opened his eyes and stood up, steam jetting from his lipless mouth. 3 of the wolves had been killed by the massive explosion of energy that came with creating a titan form. Only 1 remained. It stared at Reiner, scared shitless, then it turned on its heels and sprinted off. Reiner could kill it with ease if he wanted to but something about killing a creature so much weaker bothered him. 

_**You killed so many weaker than yourself.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **Thousands of lives that you ruined, whether they're living or dead, you destroyed them.**_

 _Please go away, I beg you._

 _ **Don't forget your identity as a warrior, you're a murderer. Not a hero.**_

 _We did what we had to… Now piss off._

 _ **Until next time, MURDERER!**_

Reiner's titan crashed to the ground and he pulled himself from the nape. He slowly started to trek along the base of the cliff, hoping he would find somewhere to climb up soon before he froze to death.

The trees were so thick ( **THICC** ) along this part of the forest, you could hardly see if anything were preying on you. Eren and Annie were heading towards the mountain that would hopefully provide cover from the snowstorm. Annie suddenly stopped in her tracks.  
"What's up Ann?"  
"Shhh! Don't fucking call me that, we're being followed." Right on cue, 5 wolves stepped out into the clearing. Annie was confused, _Don't wolves travel in packs of 8 or more?_ Just made easy work. Wasting no times, the wolves rushed them, red eyes gleaming. Annie drew her hunting knife, ready on the defensive. Eren, also catching up, pulled out his kitchen knife… Wait what?  
"First you forget sleeping rolls and next you bring a FUCKING KITCHEN KNIFE for self defense!?"  
"Uhhh, shut up. Look out!" Annie barely managed to roll out of the way of the first wolf that leapt at her only to be jumped on by another 2 wolves. _Fuck._ Annie slashed the throat of the first one before kicking the other off her. Eren was working wonders with his choice of weapon and by that he was doing jack shit except making them angrier. _Do I honestly have to carry his ass every time?_ She ran over to him and stabbed a wolf in the side and slashed the other that was nearly on top of them. She turned to face the 2 wolves that weren't dead, one of them being the one that Annie booted. Oh god they were balls deep in the most horrible situation. Good news, the wolves weren't attacking them anymore. Bad news, they were getting their asses handed to them by a massive bear which would make short work of them after it was done with the wolves.  
"Eren, we need to run." She started to walk towards him before her ankle gave out and she fell. _Bloody wolf got me, that's humiliating._ Her ankle was bleeding badly, she quickly ripped some fabric off her trouser leg and strapped it around the wound to stop the steaming. She tried to stand but her ankle just wasn't strong enough. She started to topple over before Eren caught her. She grimaced. He was holding her and she was **enjoying** it, _godammit feelings, stop being a pain in my ass_.  
"Hey, take it easy, you won't be going anywhere soon with that ankle." He set her down against a tree.  
"Take a moment to rest, you've done plenty," he smiled. She realised his plan. Great, he's going to get himself killed by a bear. Her brain is hoping he dies so she doesn't have to deal with feelings involving him yet her heart is way more reluctant to agree with that notion. _Don't die Yeager, I don't want my feelings to be for nothing._

The bear tossed the last yelping wolf to the side before looking at the approaching boy, kitchen knife in hand. Standing on its hind legs, the giant black bear bellowed at him before taking a swipe, Eren ducked and slashed at its head but to no avail. It just made the bear angrier. _Shit, why'd I bring this again?_ Eren tossed the knife into the snow and readied to fight. The bear charged at him with surprising speed, nicking his side as he tried to sidestep. Eren raised a hand to his side, bruise already beginning to form. **BOOM!** The ground shook, nearly causing Eren to lose his balance _The fuck was that! That for sure was not the bear and_ _for gods sake, I am sick of this bears shit._ Ignoring the massive quake, he focused on the fight. The bear charged once more only to have its head smacked to the side by Eren's forceful blow. _So a knife doesn't do shit but my fist does. Makes sense._  
"Annie! Toss me your hunting knife!" Annie grabbed the knife and threw it to Eren, hoping he wouldn't miss it and get stabbed. Fortunately, Eren caught it and drove it into the bears skull, killing it. Eren checked his surroundings to see another wolf sprinting towards him. He readied to fight but the wolf sprinted straight past him, what the? Did something scare it? Eren looked in the direction the wolf came from and squinted to try and see through the fog. He may have imagined it but Eren thought he saw a large silhouette. However, a large gust blew through and Eren lost sight of the shape. Annie, however, widened her eyes. No doubt that was Reiner who shifted but why. What would cause him to shift. She looked in the direction the wolf was sprinting. Was he attacked by the other half of the pack? Did he shift in front of Krista? _Godammit Reiner, I'll make sure you haven't spilt the beans when we get back…_

 **That marks the end of this chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded for an eternity, missed the deadline by about 3 months. My writing's going to be off, haven't done this in a while and yeah, this is my re-written story so far. It'll go slow around this part and speed up through Trost, the kidnapping, blah, blah, blah. Hope you enjoyed, it's holidays so I should upload more frequently (Not lying this time, promise). Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for being patient with this story guys, hope you like the re-written version so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Back

**Ayyy lads and ladies, welcome to Chapter 7. We left off in the forest with Eren and Annie in a shit state. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, really means a lot to me to know people are taking the time to read my stuff (hopefully). It's currently 12:34am and I'm still working to make up for the lack of uploading. Feedback is greatly appreciated as I want to spin this story with some of my viewers influence on it. Thanks heaps guys 3**

 **Chapter 7: Back to Back**

 _Gotta get her to safety_ , Eren and Annie couldn't afford to be stuck out in the open for much longer. Hoping he wouldn't get punched in the face, Eren ran over and picked Annie up and carried her bridal style towards the overhang he was praying would be there. He was coming around the side of the mountain and relief! There was a small pocket they could crawl into, big enough for 4 people so it was easy for Eren to get Annie safely inside before crawling in himself. Annie was not in a good condition, she was shivering and her skin had turned deathly pale. Eren felt ashamed, if he had remembered to pack some sort of thermal material they wouldn't be in this mess. Eren prayed to whatever god should smile on him that what he was about to do would not get him killed. He took off his jacket and put it on Annie, now the hard part. He got close and put his arm around her, fuck her skin was ice cold but he held her, trying to transfer his own heat. She tensed and kneed him in the gut making him wince but he still held on, _gotta keep her body temp neutral_. She grunted.  
"Fine Yeager but only because my life is on the line, just this once. Don't get any ideas."  
"Yeah, I understand." And with that, Annie closed her eyes from exhaustion and let sleep envelop her. Eren was having the time of his life, a potentially extremely dangerous nuke was laying next to him that could go off with one wrong move but he didn't care. Her warm breaths against the fabric of his shirt sent shivers down his spine. Annie was a whole other story when she was asleep, it was like all the strain of being an emotionless loner had disappeared and she could relax. He liked to see her sleep, wait… That sounded wrong, not in a creepy way if you understand. It wasn't long before Eren too, let sleep take him over and plunge him into darkness.

"Shit!" Bert yelled, the ground began rumbling, throwing Bert off balance and onto the ground.  
"The fuck was that!? Did a fucking titan fall from the sky?" Bert and Ymir were taking the mountain path which they'd chosen as the quickest path as it was rather short and devoid of predators.  
"I don't know but it didn't sound good." Wait, was the mountain shaking? "Ymir, something's off, why is the mountain shaking?"  
"Probably just aftershock from whatever that impact was."  
"No, this feels different." Bert walked to the edge of the mountain path and looked towards the summit. His eyes widened.  
"AVALANCHE! YMIR, RUN!" Bert was panicked, gritting his teeth with eyes wide (Like the scene where he and Reiner reveal themselves). They sprinted towards the edge, the advantage of long legs was the ability of long strides allowing them to cover more distance quicker, especially since they were both pretty fit. _God we're not gonna make it._ They ran as fast as they bloody could. Bert risked a glance towards the massive wave of snow. It didn't cover a particularly large area of the mountain. Only a section had broken off which had caused the avalanche. They only needed to run a bit further.  
"We're gonna make it!" Bert huffed. Nearly there, only 20 feet but it was too late. The massive rampage of snow appeared above them, hurtling towards them. Bert closed his eyes, ready to die before he was shoved forwards. Bert looked back to see Ymir with her hands outstretched.  
"Ymir!" he reached to grab her hand but the avalanche rushed past his eyes, taking Ymir with it. Bert scrambled back, tears streaming down his face. Ymir had shoved him to safety, yet he'd failed to rescue her. He felt ashamed, clutching his head. _I failed to save her._  
 _ **Pretty pathetic warrior aren't you. Saved by an island devil**_

 _She saved me, does that make her a devil?_

 _ **Do you think she deserved to die?**_

 _She's not dead_

 _ **You reckon anyone could have survived that? Look around you.**_

Bert looked down the mountain. The avalanche still rumbling past and collecting at the bottom in a massive pile. Ymir was somewhere among it.

 _No, I refuse to let her die,_ Bert summoned the courage and stood on the edge.

 _ **Fool! What do you think you're doing? You die then I die.**_

 _Well that's a positive,_ and he stepped off the edge.

 _ **NOOoo!**_ The voice slowly faded as Bert plummeted. He soon realised his mistake… The cliff wasn't flat all the way down. _Oh shit._ He smacked into the edge and started rolling down, hitting jagged edges along the way down. "Gah!" His head smashed into a rock that was jutting out and he fell unconscious. He fell, rolling, to the ground in a steaming heap while still unconscious.

 _What the? Where am I?_

 _ **We're in your head Bert.**_ Bert checked his surroundings, darkness stretched out everywhere, he didn't know a single detail about where he was except that the ground was sticky and mushy.

 _ **Look over here.**_ Bert looked to where the voice was coming from to be met with a pair of glowing red eyes about 25 metres in the air. But there was a dark outline that was just visible, the figure was crouching, so really it was much taller than 25 metres.

 _What are you?_ Bert staggered back.

 _ **Why I'm the source of your power, the power of the titans does come with drawbacks.**_

 _What does that mean?_

 _ **It means I'm stuck inside your body, the colossal titan. Whenever you bite your hand or self-inflict an injury with a specific goal, then you're allowing me to enhance you to put it short.**_

 _Y-You're the colossal titan?_

 _ **I'm it's conscious, yes. Didn't I just tell you that? Seems as if you're intimidated, would you perhaps prefer this form.**_ The goliath shrunk down to Bert's height and stepped out of the darkness. It was a perfect duplicate of what Bert looked like now, minus the red eyes. Bert #2 smiled, _**Perhaps you would prefer this.**_ Its form began changing once more, moulding into a perfect version of Ymir.

Bert gulped. _W-Why am I here? What do you want!?_

 _ **You're here because you're fucking unconscious, idiot. As for what I want. Well, ultimately, my only goal is to fully take control over your body and do whatever the fuck I want but by that time it's normally too late as your body gets weak as you reach your deadline of 13 years. This time, however, that Doctor Grisha was able to extend the influence the Curse of Ymir had on the body, meaning we can live about 4 times as long before dying. Oh, it seems like you're about to regain consciousness, I'll end this now. See ya round Bert, have fun trying to save Ymir, if she's alive.**_ And with that, the red-eyed Ymir gave a smile and flicked her hand. The ground fell underneath Bert and with a yell he began falling. It felt like he'd been falling for at least 30 seconds before he everything turned bright and he crashed to the ground. Bert awoke with a gasp and after a while, groggily sat up. He would be dead if it weren't for the regenerative ability. He was still steaming, he didn't know how long he'd been out for but at least he was where he needed to be. He got up and stumbled towards the huge pile of snow.

Ymir woke under a large sheet of white snow. _Fuck can't move._ She hoped Bert was safe and wasn't already dead without her. Well if she was going to die here, she wouldn't mind but if someone was going to save her, Bert was the only one who saw what happened. _Hurry Bert, before it's too late_ and she fell unconscious once more. Meanwhile, Bert screamed in frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere. His fingers were getting red and raw from digging, numbed till he didn't feel them but he never stopped digging. He was determined to find her. He continued digging for the rest of the day before plunging his fists into the snow out of rage. Wait… Was that something solid he felt. He furiously dug even more, hoping it wasn't a solid clump of snow. He reached in and fished around some more until he felt something like… Uh oh, he blushed. He made sure to grab for where he thought shoulders should be, then moved to arms and hands and tugged. Godammit, she was still stuck hard under the snow. He dug out some more snow to try and lessen the weight on her. He tugged once more and slowly began to pull a cold blue Ymir out of the snow. It was a miracle that he'd even found her, now he couldn't let her die. _Cmon Ymir, please be alive._

Eren woke up, feeling sore fucking everywhere, apparently messing around with a bear does some crazy shit to ya. He glanced at Annie who was still laying next to him, still asleep. Eren frowned, there were tears streaming from her closed eyes, was she whimpering? "Dad, I don't wanna leave, please, don't let them take me." She thrashed and kneed him in the groin, Eren grunted and curled into a fetal position, groaning. He shakily reached for her shoulder and gently shook her. "AHHH!" She yelled as her eyes snapped opened and uppercutted Eren.  
"Eren?! The fuck are you doing?" She realised his pale expression and fetal position and seemed to realise exactly what area she hit.  
"You were having a nightmare… Thought I'd get you out of it."  
"Not. A. Single. Fucking. Word."  
"Deal, so long as you stop beating me up, even when you're asleep." She grunted and shoved him away. He rolled out of the cave and down the hill. He looked at her with a betrayed expression. She couldn't help but grin at him.  
"You look better without a completely emotionless look."  
"Shut up, Yeager. You won't get another opportunity to be this close to me again."  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhm," Eren shrugged.  
"We should probably get moving," he suggested.  
"Well, shouldn't a strong male like you be escorting a feeble maiden like me safely?"  
"A woman who can take on 3 wolves at the same time is not feeble…" Annie huffed.  
"Hey Annie?"  
"What?"  
"I think I can see mountain we need to reach." She followed where he was pointing. It was indeed the mountain with the flags that they marked. Of course, it was on the largest mountain, fucking instructors making it all dramatic.  
"All right, let's move," and so they set out towards the mountain.

 **Sup guys, that's Chapter 7 down and many more to come. If you find this to be going a bit slow, well it is but there's some moments that just take time to get the full experience out of it. I can't rush this otherwise it won't be as good as I want it to be. I'm going to be updating more frequently while I can but school may take up more time than I'm expecting but this is a fun thing to do in my free time. Also, I know, Every. Fucking. EREN X ANNIE story has demons. I didn't think so many others would have them so I'm trying to mix them up so it's not like human emotions taking a conscious but more over the actual unique titan powers themselves and every shifter has one. It's more of a side effect rather than a mental disorder. Have a good time, I'm out and thank you for still reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Relief, Grace, Ice and Pain

**What's good lads and ladies, welcome to Chapter 8, I feel like I've gone over a lot of what I've needed to in this section of my story so it may just kinda skip a bit. You'll see a lot of bonding between Eren and Reiner as they become closer. Bit more of Ereannie coming into play as well as some bertxymir and reinerxchrista along the way (But mainly Ereannie). I'm not as unsure of how to play out Annie's character before I rewrote this (Which was sitting at a comfy 5K views until I deleted and re uploaded chapters (Now it's about 290 views which I'm still very grateful for). Just as long as at least 1 person is pleased then I'm happy. Now, onto Chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8: Relief, Grace, Ice, Pain and more Pain**

"Eren come on! We're nearly there." Annie shouted over the wind. They were currently climbing the steep mountain. About 3 quarters of the way up.  
"Gee, you've been pretty talkative lately Annie." _Only around you,_ she thought to herself. _I'm not growing attached to him, am I?_ *sigh* _As much as I hate to admit it, he's not the worst person to hang around. Even if his stupidity never ceases to amaze me._  
"Yeah, well this challenge does require more communication than I'd prefer."  
"I honestly don't mind."  
"Cool." Annie thought it was best to keep the cold demeanour in place. They continued until they reached a particularly high ledge. Too high to jump or climb.  
"Yeager, give me a boost."  
"Sure thing." Before Annie could react Eren picked her up bridal style and prepared to toss her up.  
"Eren, wai-!" Too late, Eren had already tossed her a good 10 metres up and she started falling. Annie crashed onto the ledge and lay on her back, staring at the sky. _When did he have that strength? Kid fought a fucking bear, why am I surprised._ She got up and looked down at Eren with an angry expression.  
"You do realise 'boost' and 'throw' are two completely fucking different words? Boost means I step on your hands and you lift me up slowly. Not fucking launching me 10 metres into the air." Eren was looking at his arms in surprise.  
"Uhhh, sorry Annie. Did not mean to do that."  
"Whatever, take my hand." She outstretched her hand to pull him up. He accepted it and she hoisted him up.  
"Sweet, thanks Ann… GAH!" She shoved him hard into the rock wall. Eren groaned as he slowly peeled off the wall, face first onto the ground. "That was for throwing me too high."  
"Fair enough," he muttered. She picked him up and slung his limp body over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. She moved towards the summit with her still groaning partner.  
"Annie, I think you broke something, I feel like a noodle, a noodle that's being dragged into the depths of hell to be eaten." She smiled at his comedic remark. Even with a broken body, Yeager still had the mind to keep the mood light. Climbing the last small ledge, Annie could see the flags, none had been taken, they were the first ones here. Annie stumbled forward, nearly dropping Eren before snagging their flag. She sighed before dumping Eren in the snow and sitting down. An hour passed before Mikasa appeared with Jean in tow.  
"Eren!" Mikasa ran over and embraced Eren's still limp form in a titan hug while Jean walked over and grabbed the black flag.  
"Mikasa, my body's bad enough, I don't need this right now." She reluctantly let go.  
"What happened to you, is anything broken?" She glared at Annie. Annie glared straight back.  
"No nothing's broken but I can't move my body."  
"That's not good, probably nerve damage." She glanced at Annie. Annie nodded to say that was the case.  
"He'll be fine in a day or two, hopefully."  
"Hopefully? You could've paralysed him for the rest of his life."  
"Don't worry Mikasa, I'm fine, I have a good feeling that Annie's right."  
"No you're not fine, what that bitch did to you was unforgivable." _Meh, I've been called worse_ , Annie thought

Reiner suddenly appeared over the edge. "Hell yeah, who's the alpha ma…" He spotted two pairs already there. "Oh."  
"Don't worry Reiner, we didn't come last at least."  
"True. Hey, what happened to Eren?"  
"Sup Reiner."  
"Hey man, what the fuck happened to you."  
"Annie threw me into a wall… Hard." Reiner frowned at Annie.  
"You broke my bro, not cool."  
"He threw me 10 metres into the air…"  
"What?"  
"It was an accident," Eren confessed.  
"Hmmm."  
"So what problems did you run into?"  
"Wolves, you?"  
"Wolves and a bear,"  
"Fuck dude, sounds rough."

Bert appeared over the edge, carrying an unconscious Ymir. "Hey guys! Ymir's still alive but she's not waking up, I'm afraid she might be in a coma."  
Reiner and Krista walked over as Bert placed Ymir gently on the ground.  
"What happened?" Krista looked worried.  
"Uhhh, she was hit by an avalanche." Bert pursed his lips and nodded his head.  
"Are you serious?" Reiner asked.  
"Yeah, we were taking a mountain path when a massive quake came out of nowhere and triggered an avalanche, well, that's my theory. Anyway, Ymir shoved me to a safe zone but I couldn't save her from being smashed." Bert's eyes filled with water. Reiner looked down in guilt.  
"Well at least she's alive, if she wakes up, I don't kno…" Ymir's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"Ahhhh! Feels like I've been hit by an avalance."  
"Uhhh, you were."  
"Oh that explains it. Hey, Bert, you made it ok?"  
"Yeah, sorry that I couldn't pull you out in time."  
"Good lot of use you are," she huffed.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Heh, chill out I'm only playing."  
"Bert, is that you?" Eren called. "Hey, uhh, can someone turn me towards Bert." Annie started getting up only to be blocked by Mikasa who stared daggers and rolled spaghetti Eren over to face Bert.  
"Thanks Mikasa." Annie frowned and sat back down.  
"Hey Bert!"  
"Oh what's up Eren. Hey, why are you limper than Reiner's dick?"  
"Oi!"  
"Uhhh, Annie can explain."  
"Fuck off, why is it always me?"  
"Fine, she threw me into a wall and yeah, nerve damage, I can't move my body."  
"You gonna recover?"  
"Annie estimates a day or two."  
"Oh, good. Hey who are we waiting on?"  
"Connie and Sasha." Reiner answered. "That's if they're still alive, whatever the case, they're last place."

Connie appeared over the edge, eyes wide in fear. "Someone save me! Please!" Everyone stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, a starved Sasha leapt up and latched onto Connie's leg. "Ahhhhh! Someone get her off me, get some food anything." Krista grabbed some leftover dried beef jerky and slowly waved it under Sasha's nose. She let go of Connie's leg and leapt at the food, snatching it from Krista's palm and started ripping the poor jerky to bits. Connie sat up clutching his leg.  
"Hey uh, Connie, it's good to see you man but you guys came last." Connie slowly turned his head to face Reiner.  
"No, no no no no no no no NO! I AM NOT FACING THE PUNISHMENT WHEN I'VE HAD THAT THING TRY TO EAT ME FOR THE PAST 3 FUCKING DAYS!" Connie yelled. Reiner held up his palms.  
"Whoa, chill."  
"No, I am not going to chill. Not when I was nearly eaten alive."  
"Oh, quit complaining Connie, I was just messing around, and hungry," Sasha cooed. Connie rolled up his trouser pant to show the blood coming from the bite marks on his leg. He exaggeratively gestured at the wound. "You call that messing around?!"  
"Oh yeah, hehe, sorry." Connie shook his head and worked on bandaging the wound.  
"Alright." Reiner spoke up. "Now that we all have our flags, we can start heading back." Everyone except Eren nodded their heads (He couldn't). Annie slung Eren over her shoulder and walked towards the edge to get a look how far down they needed to go.  
"Annie, I think I'll be taking Eren." Annie turned around and frowned.  
"Pretty sure he's my partner for this challenge, go blow horseface over there."  
"Oi!" Jean said, hurt.  
"Challenge is over, hand him over."  
"You don't tell me what to do." What Annie didn't realise, was Eren slipping down her back.  
"Uhhh Annie?" She didn't hear him, still arguing with Mikasa.  
"Annie!" She turned her head.  
"What?" She realised too late. Noodle Eren crashed to the snow and rolled to the edge. As he went over he looked at her with a betrayed expression **(Like when he's telling Reiner to be a soldier and fight Annie during training).** Annie mouthed a 'Sorry' before witnessing the pasta boy fall off. All the cadets gasped and ran to the edge. Eren tumbled through the air and hit many hard and jagged edges along the way down, bouncing back and forth **(Why do I like sending my characters down mountains?).** Boof! He hit the snow and the sound echoed up to the soldiers. They all slowly turned to face Annie.  
"Well Annie, I think Eren might be paralysed for a bit longer than 2 days." Reiner remarked. Mikasa turned, her expression could've killed anyone other than Annie.  
"You killed him." Annie peeked over the edge.  
"Looks fine to me."  
"Why shouldn't I shove you off this cliff right now?"  
"Because I'm not going down without taking you with me. I'm heading down to see if he's alive."  
The rest just watched her head down the mountain to retrieve her partner before shortly heading after her.  
"There's no way he's alive…" Connie stated.  
"Yeager's tough but there's no way he could go through that unscathed." Bert agreed.  
"Shut up guys, he's alive." Mikasa snapped.  
"I reckon he's still alive." Reiner agreed with Mikasa.

Annie reached the base of the mountain and headed towards where Eren made impact. Wasn't hard to spot considering the Eren shaped hole in the ground. She walked towards it and looked down. Eren was a metre deep in snow and still groaning and moaning. She sighed in relief, he was still alive. She wanted to throw an insult at him but in reality, she was the one who dropped him, defenceless, down a mountain. "Annie, I couldn't feel much but that really hurt." The others approached and looked down to see him, surprising still alive.  
"You're alive! Aha! Connie, you owe me dinner." Reiner celebrated. Bert reached in to pull Eren out until a burst of steam hit him dead in the face. "What the fuck!" Bert stumbled back, swatting at his face. The steam stopped and they looked back to see him unconscious. _That steam._ Reiner and Bert thought. They looked at Annie, eyes wide. She was just looking at Eren, nearly just as surprised. Many were rubbing their eyes, passing it off as an illusion. Bert reached in once more, more cautious this time and slowly hoisted Eren out of the hole. His fingers twitched but he remained unconscious. _Impossible,_ Annie thought…

 **Well that's Chapter 8. Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days, that's gotta be a record for me. Hope you enjoy it, feedback is greatly appreciated. I had a good plan for this chapter so it wasn't as hard to write and I actually found it quite fun to write this one. Hope you share my amusement and have a good time reading it :D. My Quik Mafs had lead me to the conclusion that: More Chapters = More views – shitty author who doesn't upload. Nah, I feel more comfortable writing this story rather than what I previously had and I'm glad I made the choice to re-write. I'm going to work on pumping out more chapters to catch up to where I was up to with the addition of my humour and weird ass ideas. See ya next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Discussion

**Alllllllrighty, this is Chapter 9. I've been trying to do a chapter a day but as I said, I can't rush this but I'm spending a lot of time on it. Good thing and Bad thing is. I'm writing more than I expected and I planned to be writing this part by around Chapter 6 but I've done a lot more so I'm ahead of my expected plan. Which hasn't thrown me off too much, just some minor adjustments. Anyway, I'll let you get to this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9: Discussion**

It took only a day before Eren was able to start moving again. Despite being thrown into a wall and being dropped off a mountain, he was back on his feet in nearly 2 days. He should've died, at the very best, he should've been immobile for about a month. Surely, he'd shattered most of his bones on that drop. Annie's head was swimming, for once in her life she was clueless about how she felt. That burst of steam, him still being alive. Either he was insanely lucky or it was something else at play. Annie was certain it was the latter. Which led to a whole heap of new problems: 1. If he was a titan shifter, indicated by the burst of steam, then he was probably an enemy, 2. It seemed that he was unaware of his potential power which made him all the more unpredictable, therefore, dangerous, 3. If he was the holder of the Co-ordinate power then he was their ticket home but that included capturing him and probably breaking his heart. Not something Annie wanted to do willingly. _Feelings for a boy who I barely know will eventually disappear. A connection with your family cannot be lost. It's always family first, sorry Eren,_ but Annie hadn't fully convinced herself that she should just end her feelings for Eren and leave it all behind. She was still doubting herself.

Back at the training grounds. "Something's wrong with Annie," Reiner told Bert. The two were talking afar from the rest of the group.  
"She's tough, whatever it is, she'll get over it."  
"I don't doubt that but I think this is something different."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever noticed how she's more emotional towards Eren? She's lighter around him, she actually speaks to him. She makes fun of him more than the others."  
"You have a point."  
"Basically, he's gotten further than you ever did."  
"You know I got over Annie years ago, I didn't have a chance with her."  
"Back to the topic, I think she's conflicted whether to pursue feelings for him or cut him off and stick to the mission."  
"Why not both?"  
"Because the more attached she grows to Eren, the higher risk of her betraying us or shattering their hearts. If she sticks with the mission well she breaks his heart anyway but I guess it wouldn't be so hard on her. Not to mention that Yeager himself is probably a shifter and possibly the shifter we need to return home with to complete our mission. Annie wouldn't want to deal with the guilt of betraying Eren and watching him be consumed by Warchief Zeke since he's of royal blood."  
Bert thought for a moment, "Do we know Zeke's last name?"  
"No, he's never told us."  
"Hmmm."  
"Anyway, Annie's going through a lot, trying to decide whether to betray Marley and her father or Eren."  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
"I think we should just let it play out, she wouldn't accept help from us anyway so it's best not to intervene when she's like this. However, if things get too bad then we'll have to step in."  
"Yeah, yeah that sounds good. Let's head back to the others."  
"Sure thing."

"Hey Eren!" Eren turned to see Reiner approaching and waving at him with Bert right behind him.  
"Oh hey guys, what have you been up to?"  
"Just havin a chat about the challenge."  
"Yeah it was a pain in the ass hey. Wait… Did all 3 of us fall off a cliff or mountain?"  
"Uhhh, yeah." They were all surprised. "We keep this up and we won't last until graduation." Reiner chuckled.  
"I'm surprised you got moving so early Eren."  
"You're not the only one, it just kind of felt like my body was knitting itself together, like a tingly kind of feeling?" Reiner and Bert played cool. _Definitely a shifter, accelerated healing, the burst of steam. Tingly feelings when healing_. They were all signs of shifting, most likely chances were that Eren was unaware of his shifting capabilities which was strange. Surely the one who gave him the power would've told him. Whether to make him an ally and bring him over to their side or kidnap him to have his powers stripped by Zeke. _Now that I think about it, Zeke never really told us much in the first place. He's a bit of a mystery himself. Just who is he really?_  
"Reiner, you all good man, you look like you're floating into space there." Reiner snapped back to reality.  
"O-Oh, sorry. How was having Annie as your partner on the challenge?"  
"Painful but at the same time I'm grateful."  
"How so?"  
"She gave me a battering several times, even when asleep."  
"No, not the painful part, the grateful part."  
"Oh, well she did save my ass a couple of times and she's really not a bitchy ice queen if you spend some time around her. It's nearly like she's using it as an act."  
"You're pretty good at reading people hey?"  
"It makes it easier when people think you're an incredibly stupid suicidal maniac." _Eren seemed smarter than what meets the eye._  
"Sure, I'm not the sharpest one around but most of the people here seem to underestimate me by a fair margain." _He could be valuable to have as an ally, he's a good guy anyway, having him as a friend wouldn't hurt.  
_ "Ha, well that's their mistake."  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could get advice from you guys."  
"Yeah, what do ya need?"  
"I just want to know why Annie seems to be harsher on me than everyone else?"  
"To be honest, I'm not really sure. You probably just get under her skin. Between you and me, she's closer to you than anyone else."  
"Yeah, I just don't know why she has to beat me down so often."  
"Alright lemme let you in on a secret."  
"Yeah?"  
"Annie will only put the pressure on those she wants to keep close to her, to make sure your genuine and trustworthy. Whether she wants you as a friend or… Something else. She won't lightly let you close to her and to tell you the truth Eren, she's let you closer to her than Bert and I even though we come from her village and have known each other nearly all our lives."  
Bert nodded his agreement, "It won't be easy, Annie's not about taking the easy road. You just need to endure her and it'll get better."  
"Hmmm, thanks guys, that's really reassuring to hear now that I know she doesn't hate my guts." _She honestly probably does for letting her feelings for you go so far_.  
"Haha, yeah."  
"I'm off to get some dinner before Sasha eats it all, see you guys round."  
"Catcha later Eren." As soon as Eren left Bert turned to face Reiner.  
"Reiner, what are we doing? Are we making it worse for Annie by helping Eren?"  
"You know what Bert? Fuck it, we can't talk about what Annie should feel or her situation considering we're in a situation pretty much identical."  
"Huh?" Bert began sweating.  
"Bert, mate, I can read you like an open book, I already know how you feel towards Ymir, it's similar with me towards our godde… I mean Krista." Bert was sweating profusely, he looked at the ground.  
"Maybe there's a way we can complete our mission and go home without betraying everyone here."  
"There's no way to avoid that Bert but maybe we can avoid betraying the ones we intend to hold close to our hearts, just maybe."  
Bert sighed. "Only time will tell."

Annie sat alone at a table in the mess hall. Well, Mina was there but she didn't count.  
"So, how hard was your challenge?" Mina inquired.  
"Moderately." Annie had made it her mission not to become close to anyone here… With the exception of Eren. One person was bad enough. Speak of the devil, Eren sat next to her and put his head on the table yet Annie barely acknowledged him. It wasn't until Mina left for the girl's dorms that Annie spoke.  
"Something up?"  
"Did I hear concern in your voice?" Annie turned back to staring at the wall.  
"Alright, alright. Yes, something is up, I've lost the will to live."  
"Annie's eyes flicked to him, they appeared cold as ever but Eren could see a hint of worry, her eyes darkened a shade but he decided not to bring up. Instead, he smiled.  
"I was kidding but yeah, I just don't understand why we have to endure these survival challenges and seemingly irrelevant teachings.  
"Too hard for you?"  
"No, I just don't know why."  
"Because they're using us to do their dirty work."  
"You've said that before but how do survival challenges fit into it?"  
"Think about it, if we purge the titans and reclaim the land they held, the higher-ups are going to send us out to defend it, therefore, we have to know how to 'survive'."  
"I guess that makes sense." The two remained in the mess hall for hours, even after everyone had left. What they didn't know was that both of them were secretly enjoying each other's company… Plus the fact that Mikasa was watching them. _Something's wrong, something about Annie bothers me,_ Mikasa thought. _He's spending too much time around her, something has to change._ Sleep overtook both Annie and Eren and for the second time they both fell asleep in the mess hall.

They awoke to the snickering of a few others who'd gotten there for breakfast. Pretty much everyone was looking at the pair wake up and smiling arrogantly. "Have a good sleep you two?" Reiner called out. Annie glared at him but he didn't get the message. "Finally getting cozy time with Yeager?" Annie fought to keep her face from turning red and instead remained emotionless, if she gave any sign that she admired Eren in front of Reiner then she was done for. Mikasa was staring daggers at Annie from another table. _Now's my time to intervene._ Mikasa approached the two of them and sat next to Eren, Annie still remained emotionless. "Did you get any sleep Eren?"  
"Yeah, I got enough."  
"You should eat."  
"Mikasa, I know how to look after myself but yeah, you're right. I'm starved."  
"I'll get you something."  
"Really, it's fine, you're not my mother."  
"No I insist." She went to fetch him breakfast. Eren sighed and shook his head, he laid his head back on the table.  
"There's no negotiating with her."  
"Your problem, I'm going to wash up." Annie seemed somewhat upset as she left the mess hall. Reiner took her place.  
"Reiner, why are women more mysterious than where fucking titans came from?" Reiner shrugged.  
"Beats me Eren, they're tricky beings to deal with. I remember my mother, 'How do I look in this outfit?' 'You look fine mum' 'Oh you're just saying that' 'Ok, you look bad?' 'Gee, thanks a lot Reiner'" Eren chuckled and shook his head.  
"Women," he whispered dramatically and threw his hands in the air.  
"They're hard enough to understand on the outside, trying to understand them on the inside is like having a fist fight with a titan."  
"I'd agree with that." Eren responded. _I'll give Annie some space and see what's wrong later._

 **Annnnd that's Chapter 9 done. Pretty straightforward, just working on the bonds between a couple of the characters and my opinion on women themselves. Will we ever know what truly happens inside their minds? From my experience I haven't gotten very far, Chapter 10 coming up pretty soon, I'm hoping to get to Chapter 13 by the time the holidays end. Thank you for reading and for any reviews, will see you next chapter. Catcha.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jumbled Processing

**Ay, welcome back lads and ladies, this is Chapter 10. There's probably only going to be one more, if not, no more chapters at the training grounds so this could possibly be the last one then I'm going to move it into Trost. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Jumbled Processing**

Annie rested her head against the shower wall, letting the water stream down her back. It was clear to her that Mikasa would always share a stronger bond with Eren than her. The way she cared for him, her willingness to do anything for him and her goddamn good looks, was she kidding herself by having a fondness of Eren? _This must be what jealously feels like, come on, focus, you don't need him._ It was just so frustrating, she wanted to push Eren out of her mind, away from her but she just couldn't. She drove her fist into the wooden wall, splinting it as well as breaking the skin on her knuckles. Steam rose as her skin began knitting itself together and she gritted her teeth. _I'm just a monster anyway, an enemy of humanity._

 _ **You got that right.**_ A female voice sounded.

 _I don't need you right now._

 _ **You never do, come on Annie, let's have a little chat,**_ the voice taunted.

 _Nope._

 _ **You know you're probably misunderstanding the boy's connection with the other girl, although, I must admit, it's very entertaining to watch the great Annie Leonhart tear herself apart over a boy.**_

 _Why are you even here?_

 _ **I never leave Annie, I'm a part of you.**_

 _Aren't you just a mere side effect of the guilt, trauma and pain we were exposed to?_

 _ **No, I'm much more than that, I've been here since the very beginning.**_

 _The beginning of what?_

 _ **Since you took on the role of the Female titan, before you was a woman not nearly as cold as you, quite a warm person in fact. I nearly liked them. Your…**_

 _Stop, stop talking._

 _ **Your mother.**_ Tears leaked from Annie's eyes.

 _ **If you want to go back even further, I was a part of Ymir, the first titan, when she died her soul split into the 9 titan shifters. I am one of them. We are not simply a power for you to access. We are a separate entity with the ability to grant you that unique ability. Unfortunately, you mortals are not a complete vessel for us and by certain laws, we're forced to allow you to use us should certain conditions be met.**_

 _So, you're the conscious of the Female Titan?_

 _ **Not so much a conscious, more of a being that exists within your mind. You're partially correct, it's hard to explain.**_

 _Why are you telling me this?_ It almost felt as if the Female titan shrugged.

 _ **I'm bored, being trapped inside a mortals mind gets quite boring, not much excitement.**_

"Hey Annie? You nearly done in there?" Mina called out.

 _ **Looks like it's my time to leave, we'll talk later Annie.**_

 _Yaaay…_

 _ **I heard that, sarcasm won't get you anywhere.**_

 _Alright, alright._ Annie silently turned the water off and dried herself off before putting on a singlet, a hoodie and some sweatpants before exiting the washroom as Mina hurried in for her turn. Annie didn't bother with her hair, she would tie it up later, at the moment no one was in the girl's dorm. Probably at the mess hall. She crashed on her bunk and closed her eyes.

 _ **Hey Annie.**_

 _For fucks sake, not you again, it hasn't even been longer than 10 minutes._ Annie was suddenly plunged into darkness, she opened her eyes to see, nothing. There was nothing to see or feel, except the squishy, dark reddish ground. She frowned where am I.

 _ **So, Annie.**_ Annie looked towards the origin of the voice to see two glowing red eyes about 14 metres high, a shadowy figure was standing, concealed by darkness. The voice of the female titan snapped her back to reality.

 _ **Wondering why I'm speaking to you again so early?**_

 _Because you're bored?_

 _ **Exactly.**_

 _Alright, so were you going to tell me anything._

 _ **I'm just going to offer some advice, be grateful that I'm the kindest and most lenient of the 9 titans.**_

 _Uhhh, thank you?_

 _ **Good start, things will be better for you if we get along. Unfortunately, human shifters tend to be very obnoxious and unlikeable, with the exception of your mother.**_

 _Can we leave Mum out of this conversation?_

 _ **Very well.**_

 _So, what makes you the most lenient out of the titan shifters?_

 _ **I'm probably the friendliest, I lend more of my power to the mortal chosen to be a shifter. I don't seek to completely gain control of the human's mind unlike some of the others such as the Attack, Armoured and Colossal titan. Normally I wouldn't be able to talk to you but something about that new serum made our presence stronger as your life expectancy lengthened. Which doesn't bother me, I was more than happy to just watch but some like the Colossal and Attack titan especially will use it to be a bit more, tormenting I'd say.**_

 _Do you have a name? Or are you just referred to as Female titan?_

 _ **A name? I've never had a name but I rather like the name 'Liza'.**_

 _Then I'll refer to you as Liza._ It almost felt as if Liza was smiling.

 _ **Now, about your current problem.**_

 _What problem?_

 _ **The one involving the boy.**_

 _Oh, Eren?_

 _ **Is that his name. The one with the dark brown, messy hair. Emerald green eyes?**_

 _Yeah that's the one._

 _ **Interesting… Last name?**_

 _Yeager._

 _ **Ahhh not the one I was thinking of.**_ _Annie looked questioningly at the shadowy figure._

 _ **Eren Kruger was the name of an individual that previously possessed the Attack titan, however, I don't know where that power has gone or the individual that possesses it. Oh, I completely forgot, I should use a more negotiable form.**_ Liza shrunk until she was a couple inches taller and emerged from the shadows. She was a blonde woman with grey eyes and short hair that was swept to the side to stick up in a messy, wavy mess, not much shorter than Annie's. She was wearing a white tunic and long dark pants that clung to her legs with the addition of boots that reached halfway up her calves. She had her hands stuffed into her pockets.

 _ **We should be able to talk easier now.**_ Liza's voice wasn't as loud or echoing and was slightly higher pitched.

 _ **My advice with Eren is to get his side about what his relationship with the dark-haired girl is really like. I'm aware of your mission but considering what you've been through, you need a bit of happiness in your life. Maybe if you're alone with him, bring your cold cover down a bit and let him see that you care about him for a moment. Reckon you can do that?**_ Annie nodded. Liza smiled.

 _ **Then I should probably send you back so you can get on with life as much as I would like to stay and chat.**_ Liza smiled and backed into the darkness before returning to her 15m red-eyed form.

 _ **Until next time Annie.**_

Annie awoke in her bed as Mina was coming out of the washroom.

"Hey Annie, wanna come to the mess hall and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, in a sec."

"Alright, see you there." Annie gave a slight incline of the head. _Liza's not so bad. I always thought she was just a voice meant to torment me but as it turns out, she's not a bad person, or being, to talk to even if it gives me a throbbing headache._

Annie slowly got up and rubbed her eyes before putting on some boots and tying her hair up into a messy bun. _Let's see if Liza's advice helps._

 _Back at the Mess hall_

The mess hall was pretty much packed now, every cadet was seated and chatting amongst themselves. Eren, Armin, Bert, Reiner and Connie were laughing at each-others shitty jokes while Historia and Ymir shook their heads. Mikasa was on Eren's other side with Sasha trying to scavenge everyone's leftovers. Just a typical day for the recruits except for one table that was completely empty due to the amount of people that felt too under pressure and quit the program. Annie walked in with her normal, blank face and took a seat on her own in the corner near the corner of the isolated table. She rested her elbow on the table and stuck her had on her palm, looking intensely bored. She looked around the room, spying Eren and Reiner laughing along with many others. For a split second she felt the slightest bit down when he failed to acknowledge her presence. _Hmph, like I care, what did I even expect? A warm welcome, how foolish of me._

Eren noticed when Annie walked into the room. How she sat all on her own at the table in the corner looking extremely blank, the only feelings he could detect were boredom and… sadness? He got up and began to walk towards her table when he bumped into a certain asshole.  
Annie was brushing over how shit life was, why her father had allowed her to be taken, why fucking boys had to exist. _I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for them because I wouldn't even be in this shitty world if not for them. Damn it all._ She returned to the real world to the sound of cussing. Jean had grabbed Eren by the shirt, demanding why he treated Mikasa so poorly while Eren forced his hand off. Jean went to shove Eren again but what Eren did next was a surprise. He used the technique that Annie used on him when they first met. Jean was now on the floor looking up in shook while Eren turned and winked at Annie. Her eyes were still wide but she managed to nod her head. _So, he did pay attention to what I was doing._ He walked over and sat down across from her.  
"So what did ya think?" he asked, looking smug and she rolled her eyes.  
"It was sloppy, you need to work on it," he frowned. "But I'm impressed you successfully pulled it off," and BAM! The smugness returned. "Well it's all thanks to you that I even learnt that move."  
"I guess so. You still hell bent on joining the scouts?"  
"Yep."  
"Why? You're just going to waste your life like that. You'd be wasted joining them."  
"I could say the same."  
"How so?"  
"An incredibly skilled individual like you joining the MP's? Your talent would just be wasted with swine like them."  
"I aim for survival Yeager," but she appreciated his compliment all the same.  
"Well my aim is to contribute towards a cause for the survival of others. So, the world can be a better place."  
"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought." She had to admit, his sense of duty was surprising, even if it meant he was basically committing suicide. He just smiled.  
"Not the first time I've heard something like that but my goals aren't changing. As long as I live, I won't let humanity fall to the titans." _Godammit Eren, if you join me in the Military Police then I can at least protect you, protect you from others. Unfortunately, I can't protect you from yourself.  
_ "You realise that you will die?"  
"Not necessarily, do I look like I could ever die?"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, with that attitude, you'll be among the first."  
"You're not worried, are you?"  
"You're a semi-decent human being."  
"I'll take that as a compliment, should I be honoured?"  
"Honoured that I would hesitate to knock you out? Yes, you very well should be."  
"That really means more than you think." She frowned.  
"It does?"  
"Yeah, it beats getting stung by the ice you spread on everyone. Especially Reiner."  
"Because he's a dick."  
"He's not that bad."  
"Yeah because you boys are all 'BRO's over HOES' or some shit."  
"Can't break bro-code Annie." She huffed.  
"Spare me," she muttered.  
"Annie, is everything ok?" She threw him an icy glare.  
"I'm fine."  
"Like I'd believe that, come on, spill." She narrowed her eyes.  
"Alright, you wanna know what's wrong," she raised her voice. "I'm speaking to a boy who's not a massive pain the ass to me. A boy who admires and respects me and isn't a completely shit human being to me. Now he's the only one like that and that boy is willing to throw his life away in order to be a hero because he's a righteous piece of shit!" His eyed widened for a few seconds and he looked down at the ground.  
"Yeah, I guess I deserve that. I'm sorry Annie but my decision still stands. Sorry to do that to you."  
"Then I'm done here," and with that she got up and left the mess hall, leaving him to sit there and stare at the seat the girl of his dreams once was. He looked down at the table and clenched his fist, _I swear on my life to make this world a safer place for her. I'm going to eradicate every single threat to her life so she can live in peace._ It wasn't peace that Annie longed for in her life, it was happiness. If only Eren could realise that.

 **Hey everyone, hope that wasn't too boring for ya, lemme know what you think about the titan powers being a separate being that lives inside the bodies of the human shifters. Don't worry, there aren't miniature people living inside them, it really is more of a mind kind of thing. They're there but not physically if you understand that. PM me or leave a review if anything's too confusing such as dialog structuring or the story in general and I'll gladly clear it up for you. This one took a bit longer to write, bit more thinking involved and I began to improvise, I didn't have the whole 'Liza, titan powers have a conscious, etc' that was kind of an idea I had on the spot and decided to go along with so it should get less confusing as I continue with the story. Thaank you all for reading and have a good day/night. See ya next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dave

**Ok it's been too long since I've wrote another chapter. Reason for that? Lack of motivation, sorry guys just haven't been huge on writing this. Nevertheless, enjoy, review, roast the ever-lasting shit outta me. Have fun. Also this chapter's kinda weird, Idk I just went wild with it.**

 **Chapter 11: Dave.**

Graduation had come around quick for the cadets with the top 10 yet to be announced. Not surprisingly Mikasa had taken the top of the class followed by… (You know the rest and such) Just read the brackets. Annie was packing the few things she had only to be approached by Reiner and Bert.  
"Hey I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, for now we should focus on completing the mission and going home."  
"Yeah I think I'd like that, I just want to leave this place."  
"Reiner, what about Krista and Ymir?"  
"We really don't have a choice, as much as it hurts it's only another burden to bear. We made a mistake getting so close to them already. The smartest choice is to stop. Right now."  
"You're right it does hurt but are we really their enemy? We're technically double crossing these guys and Marley."  
"We need to complete this mission Bert. Marley has to trust us so we can successfully move Eldian forces to back the land they stole. It's only a matter of time before their enhanced titans find our true home."  
"Reiner. These guys are Eldian too, they're on OUR side!"  
"Bertholt. Enough." Annie was getting irritated. "I understand your concern, but the first king turned his back on us and ran here to hide to leave our people to die. For the sake of the remaining Eldian population we have to do this to survive. I wish there were another way Bert but there just isn't. We cause damage, force the founding titan to show their face, take it and hand them to war chief Zeke so he can control the titans and turn them on Marley." Bert just lowered his head in defeat.

"Fine…" he muttered.  
 **Kill them Bert. Kill them all. They deserve it, for being pussies and hiding behind their walls. They aren't Eldians, they're traitors. Keep your tiny dick in line and do your duty.  
** "Ok…" If Bert didn't keep himself in line, darkness and vengeance would overwhelm him. Only a matter of time existed before the ruthless titan claimed his mind and body.

Eren and a few others sat on top of the wall running maintenance before the unexpected. The warrior's plan was to be continued with Bert transforming and kicking the next gate open and removing as many of their defences as possible. Bert now stood outside the wall with a hood and his gear on.

 _I can't do this, this isn't right. They're our friends and we're just killing them off. I'll just head back to Reiner and Annie. Tell em that I was spotted or something. I don't know I just need to leave._

 **YOU WILL NOT!** The colossal titan boomed in his mind. Feelings of rage and justice were exploding in Bert's head. He couldn't take it anymore. The darkness rushed in and seized his mind. His eyes became clouded back as his irises turned violet. He raised the knife and slit his hand, initiating the transformation into the colossal titan. It was different.

Reiner and Annie looked at the massive steam cloud that came with Bert's transformation. As soon as the colossal figure emerged they realised. _That's not Bert._ The titan had _skin_ like a normal titan with long, messy white hair and violet eyes along with crooked smile. The titan gave a grin, tipped its head to sky and started laughing hysterically.

 **YES! I'M FINALLY FREE!** The colossal titan began smashing everything it could, it destroyed the cannons and smashed the gate to pieces. It began climbing over the wall before a figure hooked into his neck.

 _ **HMM? WHAT A FOOL!**_ The titan began to whip its massive hand around to try and swat the human that was Eren out of the air. Eren evaded the swipe and prepared to slice the nape before being blasted by a whirlwind of steam. His hook detached, and he retreated back to the wall.

"It's no use, I can't get close to the bastard." The titan once again attempted to climb over the wall and was once again stopped. A large red, runic whirl appeared in the sky before a blood red beam hit the wall, revealing a tall person wearing robes with red eyes and black hair.

"Hmmm, it seems dear Ymir broke her contract." The colossal titan's eyes widened at his words.  
 **YOU?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO RETURN TO THIS WORLD!**

"Under normal circumstances yes but I clearly put in the 'Terms and Conditions' of my contract with Ymir that there should be any enhancement of the titan powers then I have the right to interfere and restore everything to its natural order. Which means I have no choice but to take you back."

 **NO! I JUST BROKE FREE OF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A VESSEL! I'M NOT GOING BACK!** The colossal titan drove its fist towards the figure which just sighed and put out his hand. A barrier formed completely stopping the punch. Alrighty, back you come. Small black runes started running up the colossal titan's arm and all over its body. He immediately realised what was happening and tried to pull back his fist but it seemed glued to the stranger.

 **NOOOO!** The colossus screamed as the runes covered his body completely and he began to glow bright yellow. His scream faded as he was seemingly sucked into the body of the stranger. A human figure began to fall to the ground.

"Oh he must be the vessel, would be a shame if he hit the ground. I'm not exactly in a good mood but I can't blame the boy for this mess." He sighed and teleported to Bert's body before flickering down to the wall again. Bertholt was not in a good condition. His skin was black and charred and his heart was just barely beating.

"Now that that's taken care of. I'm guessing all the others must have the same condition. God dammit Ymir you bitch. Just had to split yourself into what? 9 pieces that I have to collect? Way to make my job harder."

"Wait a minute!" Reiner shouted as he closed in on their location. "Just who are you? What did you do to Bert?!"

The man frowned "Uhh, I saved his life? Is he your friend? If so, you're very welcome."

"What happened to him?"

"The colossal titan took over his body and broke free, speaking of which, I'll be taking your titan too as well as that from the girl heading towards us."

Reiner's eyes widened as he paced back with his palms raised in surrender.

"Now, now. I'm not sure what happened but it wasn't out fault."

"Oh for fucks sake did nobody read the fucking Terms and Conditions?"

"Uhhh what Terms and Conditions?"

"The one in fine print at the bottom of the contract I gave Ymir."

Reiner frowned. "Bro, the only contracts Ymir signs are for weed purchases, everyone knows that."

"What? No you must have misunderstood, I'm talking about the very first Ymir, the first titan shifter that passed her power down."

"Ahhh, I get ya. The one that fondled the devil's balls for some sick titan powers. Yeah that one, we know her. She's written in all our legends and stuff."

Rage seemed to leak from the man. "She did not fondle my balls you absolute dipshit."

Reiner stepped back in shock. "You're the Devil?" he gasped.

"Is that what they call me, the name's Dave but that doesn't sound too bad."

"Where are your horns, big ugly face and shit?"

"Ay? Where'd you get that idea from."

"The book about you and Ymir and stuff, made you look like some sort of animal."

"Can I see this book?"

"Yeah man I always got a copy on me. You see my old folks are very religious, like extreeemely religious. One time when I was 5 I heard my mum screaming from her room: "YES GOD! HARDER! FILL ME!" Didn't know what that was about and still don't know it was about but to my nigga Jesus Christ, amen for whatever she was going through."

The Devil (Dave) just blinked and rushed to the edge of the wall before hurling his guts (if he has them?) off the edge of the wall. Reiner frowned, didn't know the devil could throw up. Dave stood up and wiped his mouth before glaring at Reiner.

"Hey man you ok?"

"Just hand over the fucking book!"

"Ok ok! Oh please be careful. Mum would kill me if this got damaged."

Dave snatched the book from him and flicked to the first page. He dropped it and threw up once more. He got up panting.

"What the fuck is that!" He pointed at the book like it was the Devi… God. Reiner picked it up, oh that's a drawing of Ymir. Yeah she looks hella ugly in this, no ass, nothing but still didn't stop me from beating my mea…

"No you fool! The thing standing next to her!"

"Ohhh hey that's you." Dave just looked at him in shock. "I am so done, I give the world a new power and they look at me like that!"

Reiner snickered but realised his friend was still smoking on the ground. "Well uh, if you don't mind me Ima just grab my friend here and be on my way." Annie had joined them on the wall by now.

"Reiner who's this fucker?"

"That's Bert, oi just because he's blac…"

Annie facepalmed. "No the emo standing right there."

Dave just stared. "Emo? What is this emo? Also I'll be taking your titan with me."

Annie just laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Reiner whispered to her: " _Annie that's the devil that gave Ymir her power, he just took down the colossal dickhead by raising his palm. Literally."_

"Oh."

Reiner spoke up "Hey man, whatever was broken in your terms and conditions it wasn't us. Please spare us from your mighty wrath."

Dave seemed to be happy with that, "Hmm, guess so. Well I haven't been to this world in a while and I'm bored. How about a game? I'll give you exactly 10 years from this day to prepare or do whatever and then I'll come for your titans. Amass an army or whatever, I'll do the same and we can have an **EPIC** battle. If you win then you get to live in peace. If I win I get your titans and will destroy humanity."

"Wait why destroy humanity?"

"They drew that monstrous picture of me."

"Fair enough." Reiner cursed. "Do we at least get the colossal titan back."

"Sure but if he breaks free from your friend again I won't stop him… Unless he breaks out in 10 years. Until then I suggest you tell your friend to get his shit together."

Annie nodded "Noted." Dave walked up to Bert's body and pressed his palm to him, the yellow energy flowed back into his body and he started steaming as he healed.

"I'll see you in 10 years." Dave shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Wait isn't this a little unfair considering you're the Devil and all?"

"Not my problem, you have 10 years to figure out a strategy." With that he began to walk away.

"And why are you walking? Unless you plan on moving in a circle for a while. I mean it's not like you can teleport."

Dave narrowed his eyes, "I was trying to be dramatic. Fuck you." He flipped the bird at Reiner and jumped off the wall before teleporting to whoever knows."

Annie stared at Reiner, "You just got us all killed."

"At least we got Berty back."

"Defs worth it."

"Hey, look the city's being attacked by titans… THE CITY'S BEING ATTACKED BY TITANS!? ANNIE WE GOTTA HELP!"

"You know that was part of our original plan right. You even came up with it."

"Oh yeah. We should still head back though, so no one gets suspicious."

"Right."

 **And with that, the game began between the shifters and the Epic Da.. I mean the Devil. Who will win? Will Annie ever lose her virginity? Will Bertholt ever overcome the darkness? Will Reiner finally realised what was really happening in his parent's room when he was 5?** Was that part of the script? Meh. **Find out next time on A Dick on Titans which would actually probably be a better name for this story. Whatever, next chapter estimated for: 1 year from now. Enjoy :)**


End file.
